


Wspomnienia pewnego więźnia

by Prus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prus/pseuds/Prus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie Memoirs of a Prisoner autorstwa OneWhoSitsWithTurtles</p><p>Angst, ale piękny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wspomnienia pewnego więźnia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Northen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Northen).
  * A translation of [Memoirs of a Prisoner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/247929) by [OneWhoSitsWithTurtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles). 



_Dla A._  
_Z okazji urodzin życzę Ci miłości tak pięknej, jak ta ich._

_I still think about you, and I miss you, Darling._

 

**Wspomnienia pewnego więźnia**

 

Wszystko zaczęło się właściwie pięć lat wcześniej.

Trafiłem do pudła z wyrokiem dożywocia na karku. Okazuje się, że właśnie na to zasługujesz, gdy próbujesz być dobrym przyjacielem, zadając się z niewłaściwymi ludźmi. Widzicie, mój ziomek, Jacob, zawsze przyciągał kłopoty. Nie można powiedzieć, że to coś niecodziennego; sprzątaliśmy po sobie nawzajem jeszcze od podstawówki. Jego matka znała moją i mówiono, że przeznaczone nam było zostać przyjaciółmi na zawsze _._ Tak to się jakoś przyjęło i zawsze pilnowaliśmy sobie nawzajem tyłków; „Nierozłączni Eames i Jacob”. Nie rymowało się to wcale, ale ludziom nie przeszkadzało tak nas nazywać.

On mnie wyciągał z kałuży własnych wymiocin, gdy odkryłem alkohol, a ja złamałem nos kolesiowi, który na niego naskoczył, gdy Jacob nie umiał trzymać zamkniętej jadaczki. Uratował mnie nawet od uzależnienia od heroiny, nawet jeśli nie zrobił tego celowo. Tak właściwie Jacob zwyczajnie buchnął moją działkę dla siebie; egoistyczny drań. Ale gdy potem zobaczyłem, co to z nim zrobiło, miałam mu za co dziękować. Właśnie dlatego stwierdziłem, że jestem mu coś winien, gdy pewnej nocy zadzwonił do mnie roztrzęsiony i łkający.

Powiedział mi, że jego dziewczyna, jakaś dziunia o imieniu Violet, pieprzyła się z jakimś kolesiem, menadżerem z jej pracy. Powiedział, że ich przyłapał na gorącym uczynku; _dwa napalone króliki bez żadnego wstydu,_ mówił. Jacob nie płakał ze smutku. On wył z wściekłości. Poprosił, bym poszedł razem z nim nastraszyć tamtego drania. I ja się zgodziłem.

Serio, to nie miało być nic więcej. Kilka słów ostrzeżenia i może kilka blizn, które pomogą zapamiętać przesłanie. Tylko tyle. Ale gdy dotarłem pod adres, który dał mi Jacob i wszedłem przez niedomknięte drzwi, trafiłem na scenę, na którą nie byłem przygotowany. Krew. Krew wszędzie. Ledwo mogłem rozpoznać Violet - widziałem ją wcześniej może raz czy dwa - leżała skulona z dziurami po kulach. Ten koleś, menadżer, znajdował się w podobnym stanie na podłodze tuż obok niej. Do dziś nie wiem, czy naprawdę się pieprzyli czy byli jedynie przyjaciółmi - ubrania wciąż mieli na sobie.

Znalazłem Jacoba stojącego tam, gapiącego się na ciała. W ręce miał spluwę, trząsł się na całym ciele i nie odrywał od nich wzroku. Krew wsiąkała w puchaty, biały dywan jak rozlana farba. Pamiętam, że pomyślałem, trochę otępiały z szoku i obezwładniającego strach, po co ktoś miałby ryzykować kupowanie białego dywanu. 

I wtedy Jacob wcisnął spluwę w moją dłoń, z szeroko otwartymi i niewidzącymi oczami.

I potem wybiegł tylnymi drzwiami, znając rozmieszczenie domu dużo lepiej niż ja. 

I potem na zewnątrz rozbrzmiały policyjne syreny. 

Podczas postępowania sądowego byłem zrozumiale wściekły. Zawsze mi mówiono, że prawo służy temu, by dobrzy ludzie byli bezpieczni a ci źli siedzieli zamknięci. Nawet jeśli ja i prawo nie byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, najczęściej zostawialiśmy siebie w spokoju. Ale teraz to ja siedziałem w kajdankach, ja musiałem rozebrać się do naga i zostać opryskanym wodą i środkiem przeciwpchelnym, ja utknąłem w więziennej celi, którą miałem nazywać domem do końca życia. Nikt mnie nie słuchał, gdy upierałem się, że to nie ja to zrobiłem. Nawet mój prawnik posyłał mi bezsilne spojrzenie, próbując, ale wiedząc, że przeciwko mnie przemawiało zbyt wiele dowodów.

A gdzie podział się Jacob? Chuj wie. Na pewno nie za kratkami.

Mój pierwszy współlokator z celi okazał się ogromny, trochę przerażający. Ja miałem wtedy dwadzieścia parę lat, wciąż byłem młody. Nosiłem za uszami kilka przestępstw z młodości, ale to tylko drobnostki. A wsadzili mnie razem z mordercami. Jestem napakowany i umiem poradzić sobie w bójce - mam w tym pewne doświadczenie. Byłem pewny siebie tam, w prawdziwym świecie. Ale gdy klawisz wepchnął mnie do celi, spojrzawszy na faceta rozłożonego na górnej pryczy, wiedziałem od razu, że jestem tylko płotką w ogromnym oceanie, dosłownie mówiąc.

Koleś posłał mi jedno spojrzenie i wiedziałem, że będę musiał się bić. Nie od razu - facet zdawał się niemal leniwy w swojej władzy - ale niedługo. „Niedługo”, jak się okazało, nastąpiło po zgaszeniu świateł, mojej pierwszej nocy za kratkami.

Usłyszałem chrzęst materaca, zanim zeskoczył z górnej pryczy. Górował nade mną, gdy leżałem na plecach.

\- Rex - wypowiedział swoje imię, jakby usłyszenie go było dla mnie zaszczytem. - Jak ty się nazywasz? 

Naprawdę nie miałem pojęcia co robić, gdy leżałem tam i próbowałem ukryć, jak bardzo byłem spięty - oczekiwałem walki. Miałem spędzić tu resztę życia, musiałem sobie w kółko powtarzać. To nie tak, że mogłem narobić sobie masę wrogów i wymaszerować stąd następnego dnia. To nie noc spędzona w więzieniu po publicznym pijaństwie. Mogłem zachowywać się przyjaźnie i pokornie i mieć nadzieję, że Rex nie chciał ode mnie więcej niż byłem w stanie poświęcić. Albo mogłem bić się z kimś, kto wie, że posiada władzę, nawet jeśli nie znałem jeszcze więziennej hierarchii. Mogłem mieć szczęście lub mogłem skończyć martwy.   

Wciąż trzymałem się słabej wiary, że ktoś zauważy pomyłkę, uświadomi sobie, że to Jacob powinien leżeć na tym zatęchłym materacu. Więc postanowiłem grać przyjaźnie.

\- Eames - odpowiedziałem, uważając, by nie brzmieć na tak przerażonego, jak się czułem.

Bez żadnych wstępów, koleś złapał mnie za przystrzyżone włosy i wyciągnął z łóżka. Drugą ręką sięgnął do swoich więziennych spodni, by obnażyć swojego na wpół twardego, i będąc szczerym, raczej obleśnego kutasa. 

\- Będziesz ssał, jakby ci to sprawiało przyjemność, Eames - wyszeptał na tyle cicho, by nikt w celi obok nie mógł go usłyszeć - a ja sprawię, że twój czas tutaj okaże się odrobinę bardziej znośny.

Moje oczy zaczęły łzawić od mocnego uścisku na włosach i chociaż próbowałem się wyszarpnąć, wiedziałem, że nie będę w stanie z nim wygrać. Więc otworzyłem usta i pozwoliłem, by wsunął tę swoją obrzydliwą część do środka.

 I wtedy ugryzłem tak mocno, jak, kurwa, mogłem.

Próbował mnie odsunąć, wyrywając mi włosy. Ostry smak potu i metalowy posmak krwi wypełnił mi usta i poczułem pięść Rexa uderzającą moją szczękę. Ten cios okazał się błędem, bo zatrzasnął on moją żuchwę jeszcze mocniej, a moje zęby w końcu przebiły się przez mięso i chrząstki. Wyplułem bezużyteczny kawał ciała i zwymiotowałem sekundę później, gdy dotarło do mnie, co właśnie zrobiłem. I wtedy pięść uderzyła ponownie, dewastując moją kość policzkową.

Obrywałem nieprzerwanie, gdziekolwiek Rex mógł dosięgnąć, nawet jeśli nie mogłem zrozumieć, jak był on w stanie robić cokolwiek przy tak wielkim bólu. Strażnicy zaalarmowani zamieszaniem pojawili się niedługo potem. Jednak jestem pewny, że od ciosów, które otrzymałem i tak nie było mi daleko do śmierci. Nie wiem, co się stało później, straciłem przytomność od poważnego wstrząśnienia mózgu.  

 Gdy się ocknąłem, spędziłem następne półtora miesiąca w skrzydle szpitalnym.

 Gdy zostałem wyleczony, spędziłem dwa tygodnie w izolatce.

Gdy wróciłem do mojej celi, ta została sprzątnięta a ja zastałem zastraszonego młodego kolesia skulonego na górnej pryczy. Miał na imię Nathan i pilnował swojego nosa, więc ja pilnowałem własnego. Nie wiem, co się stało z Rexem.

Przysięgam, że gdy w końcu wróciłem do ogólnej części więzienia, nikt nigdy nie próbował ze mną zadzierać.

++++++++++++++++++++

#

++++++++++++++++++++

Tak naprawdę wszystko zaczęło się, gdy przyjechał Arthur.

Nathan został przeniesiony do innego więzienia. Dzieciak wydawał się zupełnie normalny przez te pięć lat, w czasie których dzieliliśmy celę. No cóż, na tyle normalny, na ile normalny mógł być dwudziestoletni koleś, który otruł własną rodzinę arszenikiem podczas kolacji. Był samotnikiem z natury i trzymał się głównie w cieniu; zadowolony, że nikt go właściwie nie zauważał. Nie miałem zamiaru zmuszać go do tego, do czego próbowano zmusić mnie i zostawiłem go w spokoju. Dzieląc tę samą przestrzeń, wypracowaliśmy coś w rodzaju dziwnego koleżeństwa, za co, patrząc z perspektywy, byłem wdzięczny.

Dzięki temu chłopak zdecydował, że to nie moja gardło ma zostać poderżnięte, gdy dorwał się do kuchennego noża.

Nie trzeba mówić, że został po tym odesłany - prawdopodobnie do zakładu zamkniętego - a ja miałem celę tylko dla siebie prawie przez tydzień.

W tamtym momencie siedziałem już pięć lat i dwa miesiące. Właściwie wyzbyłem się nadziei na wyjaśnienie pomyłki i myśli o wyjściu na wolność. Po moim wyczynie - i fakcie, że przeżyłem odwet – mogłem swobodnie poruszać się po więzieniu. Kilku ziomków Rexa otoczyło mnie na krótko po moim wyjściu z izolatki, ale cieszyłem się z tego. Dało mi to możliwość udowodnienia, że jestem w stanie wyrządzić krzywdę nie tylko za pomocą zębów. Byłem w mniejszości: trzech na jednego, ale szybko okazało się, że kolesie nie mieli zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia w bójkach. Wszyscy trafili do oddziału szpitalnego z poważnymi obrażeniami. Ja wyszedłem z tego ze złamanym nosem, zwichniętym nadgarstkiem i podbitym okiem.

Nigdy nie chciałem zostać więziennym bossem; przywódca zostawał prowokowany przez każdego kutasa, który myślał, że jest kimś. Nie skończyłem jako alfa, ale ludzie nauczyli się, że zaatakowany ugryzę z powrotem. Nauczyli się także, że jeśli zostawi się mnie w spokoju, zachowuję się zupełnie cywilizowanie. Tu i tam nawiązałem kilka przyjaźni; kilku gości, z którymi pracowałem w czasie ciężkich robót na zewnątrz, jeden z lekarzy - Yusuf i pielęgniarka - Ariadne z oddziału szpitalnego, skoro trafiałem tam tak często. To nie tak, że kiedykolwiek zaczynie ci się nagle podobać w więzieniu, ale znajomi sprawiali, że wydawało się one trochę bardziej znośne. Wszyscy pilnowaliśmy sobie pleców, gdy na scenie pojawiał się jakiś nowy dupek i atakując kogoś, chciał się wykazać.

Miałem na tyle szczęścia, by zaprzyjaźnić się z kilkoma strażnikami. Mówiąc szczerze, nie jestem pewny, czy mogę powiedzieć, w jaki sposób to zrobiłem. Właściwie nie czerpałem przyjemności z interakcji z klawiszami; władza uderzała im do głowy. Ale raz czy dwa uspokoiłem walkę zanim się naprawdę rozogniła; nie dlatego, że chciałem pomóc strażnikom, ale raczej dlatego, że nie przepadałem za konfliktami. Innym razem posiadałem informacje, których potrzebowali albo odpowiedni dowcip na ustach, który sprawiał, że ich nudny dzień zdawał się odrobinę mniej nużący.

W dniu, w którym spotkałem Arthura po raz pierwszy, ten nie odezwał się ani słowem. Leżałem wtedy na dolnej pryczy, w mojej celi na samym końcu korytarza, przeglądając gazetę, którą nielegalnie przemycił mi Jimmy. Klawisz, który przyprowadził nowego współwięźnia był jednym z tych, którzy mnie lubili - albo przynajmniej nie nienawidził mnie tak, jak większość strażników nienawidzi więźniów. Cholera, tego pierwszego wieczoru dowiedziałem się, że Arthur ma na imię Arthur, tylko dlatego, że Calvin zwrócił się tak do niego, podając przez kraty mizerny tłumok jego rzeczy. Calvin posłał mi wtedy wieloznaczne spojrzenie, zarówno potępiając mnie za gazetę, jak i prawdopodobnie ostrzegając, bym nie zabił nowego dzieciaka pierwszej nocy, ale odszedł bez słowa.

\- Jestem Eames - powiedziałem swobodnie, nie podnosząc się nawet ze swojego materaca. Wciąż nie wiem, dlaczego poczułem wtedy potrzebę przedstawienia się - nigdy wcześniej nie zwracałem uwagi na jakieś maniery. Ale tym razem tak postąpiłem i choć Arthur wpatrywał się we mnie przez dłuższą chwilę, nie odpowiedział nic w zamian, jedynie rzucił swoje manatki i wspiął się na górną pryczę. Ja też nie powiedziałem nic więcej, spodziewając się, że chłopak prawdopodobnie woli być zostawiony w spokoju. Pierwsza noc w więzieniu była zawsze najgorsza i wiedziałem, że nie istniało nic, co mógłbym powiedzieć, by ją polepszyć.

Dzięki powierzchownemu spojrzeniu, jakie mu rzuciłem, mogłem zgadywać, że Arthur miał niewiele ponad dwadzieścia lat. Wyglądał tak samo, jak ja czułem się pięć lat wcześniej. Tylko, że on był niesłychanie szczupły, podczas gdy mi wciąż udawało się utrzymać moją budowę ciała dzięki więziennej robocie. Mógłbym się odrobinę martwić, jak młody chłopak poradzi sobie tutaj dalej - nawet po pobieżnym spojrzeniu można było poznać, że Arthur nie bił się zbyt często na pięści. Jednak te ciemne, brązowe oczy, nawet jeśli przyćmione niedowierzaniem i strachem, wciąż zdawały się bystre, pełne niezależności i determinacji.

Po zgaszeniu świateł schowałem swoją gazetę pod łóżko i ułożyłem się na plecach, wpatrując się w materac nade mną. Mogłem słyszeć jak Arthur przekręcał się od czasu do czasu, szukając na łóżku wygodnego miejsca, które, jak wkrótce się nauczy, wcale nie istnieje. Słyszałem, jak inni nowi więźniowie chlipią w swoich celach i jak więźniowie-weterani się z nich naśmiewają.

Nastawiałem ucha, ale nie usłyszałem od Arthur najmniejszego westchnienia tej pierwszej nocy. 

++++++++++++++++++++

#

++++++++++++++++++++

To się zmieniło, gdy Arthur stwierdził, że jestem wart rozmowy.

Rano, pierwszego oficjalnego dnia Arthura w więzieniu, obudziłem się dziesięć minut przed porannym apelem. Mój organizm był już tak zaprogramowany. Mogłem łatwo powiedzieć, dzięki równemu oddechowi nade mną, że Arthur nie miał jeszcze zamiaru budzić się ze swojego niekojącego snu. Poderwałem się z mojego materaca i poświęciłem kilka minut na rozciągnięcie zmęczonych mięśni; zawsze trudniej mi się wstawało następnego dnia po ciężkich robotach.

Gdy przyszedł czas na wstanie i wyjście z celi, odwróciłem się w stronę łóżka i złapałem Arthura za ramię, potrząsając nim mocno. Jego powieki otwarły się natychmiast, brązowe oczy zgubiły senne zamglenie w ułamku sekundy. Poczułem jak jego ręka chwyta moją własną tak mocno, że aż zabolało, nawet jeśli jego dłoń była przecież dużo mniejsza; chłopak wciąż posiadał paznokcie, których nie stępiły jeszcze ciężkie roboty. Skrzywiłem się i odsunąłem. Arthur odwrócił się w moją stronę, z ogniem tańczącym w oczach.

\- Do niczego mnie nie zmusisz - wycedził ostrzegawczo, niczym schwytane dzikie zwierzę, gotowe do ataku.

 - Nie miałem zamiaru do niczego cię zmuszać! - warknąłem, wściekły, że mój rzadki odruch dobroci został przyjęty tak niewdzięcznie. Koniec końców, nie wszyscy dostawali tu pierwszego dnia przewodnik przetrwania i powitalny uścisk. Mówiłem cicho, by nie przyciągnąć niczyjej uwagi i uniosłem dłoń, by zerknąć na ślady półksiężyców zostawione przez paznokcie Arthura. - Upewniam się, że się obudziłeś na poranny apel, bo inaczej dostałbyś po dupie od strażników.

Arthur zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się mi oceniająco i zastanawiając się, czy mówię prawdę czy tylko gram na zwłokę.

\- A co cię to, do diabła, obchodzi? - spytał w końcu, rozsądnie niskim głosem

\- Klawisze oczekują, że współwięźniowie będą pilnować się nawzajem, by sami mieli mniej roboty - wyjaśniłem, wciąż zastanawiając się, po co w ogóle zawracam sobie tym głowę. Strażnicy lubią mnie wystarczająco, bym nie dostał lania za arogancję Arthura. - Jeden więzień spierdoli, obaj za to płacą. I jeśli nie chcesz napytać sobie biedy, powinieneś domyślić się, że ludzie wybierają pilnowanie siebie nawzajem.

Arthur nic nie odpowiedział. Jedynie gapił się na mnie, jakbym był jakąś pieprzoną zagadką, o której wiedział, że kiedyś uda mu się ją rozwiązać, co jeszcze bardziej mnie wkurwiło. Więc odwróciłem się do niego plecami i dokończyłem przebierać się w ciuchy do pracy w pralni.

Jakkolwiek głupio nie brzmiałoby przydzielenie mnie do pracy w pralni, w dni w których nie miałem roboty na zewnątrz, krusząc i przesuwając kamienie, w pralni przydawał im się ktoś z mięśniami.

Te cholerne mokre szmaty okazują się być niespodziewanie ciężkie.

Gwizd na poranny apel rozbrzmiał jakąś minutę później, a metalowe kratowane drzwi rozsunęły się automatycznie. Wyszedłem i zająłem swoje miejsce, nie zerkając nawet za siebie, by sprawdzić czy Arthur poszedł w moje ślady. Gdy rzucałem okiem na moją część bloku, kilku z moich przyjaciół złapało moje spojrzenie; wiedzieli, że trafił mi się nowy współwięzień, ale ich ciekawość musiała wytrzymać do śniadania. Wciąż się rozglądałem, aż w końcu wyczaiłem dwie inne nowe twarze - jedną na pierwszym piętrze i drugą, na moim poziomie. Jedna twarz była czerwona i mokra od łez, ale koleś stał cicho. Drugi prezentował podbite oko i rozciętą wargę.

Strażnik zaczął przechadzać się środkiem pierwszego piętra, wywołując imiona. Spiąłem się, bo wiedziałem, że natychmiast zauważą nieobecność Arthura. Aż wtem Arthur nagle stanął tuż obok mojego ramienia, patrząc prosto przed siebie. Wymaszerował z celi, jakby wybierał się na spotkanie biznesowe a ja poczułem, jak zaciska mi się szczęka.

\- O ile nie chcesz dostać w mordę i w dupę, radzę porzucić ten bubkowaty chód - wymamrotałem przez zaciśnięte zęby

Kącikiem oka widziałem, jak Arthur zerknął na mnie przez sekundę, zanim znów spojrzał prosto przed siebie. Nic nie odpowiedział, a jego sylwetka pozostała sztywna i niezachwiana. Pozostało mi jedynie wzruszyć ramionami w myślach, gdy strażnik wywołał nasze nazwiska i numery i wrócił na środek bloku. Ja zrobiłem swoje - właściwie nawet więcej niż ode mnie oczekiwano - a reszta zależała od Arthura.

Następnie przez ponad tydzień Arthur przestał się do mnie odzywać. Unikał też wszystkich innych i rozumiałem to. Zazwyczaj swoje pierwsze tygodnie w pierdlu spędzasz na gównie zwanym myśleniem o własnym życiu. Zastanawiasz się, dlaczego tu wylądowałeś i co musisz teraz zrobić, skoro nie możesz się stąd wydostać. Dałem mu tę swobodę, ponieważ życie toczyło się dalej, poza nami, jakby nic się nie zmieniło. Tak to wygląda w więzieniu: monotonna rutyna ciężkiej pracy i zbyt duża ilość czasu spędzona na żałowaniu życia i swoich czynów. Nawet jeśli byłeś niesprawiedliwie skazany, jak ja, wciąż miałeś wystarczająco dużo czasu, by wymyśleć powody, by czuć się winnym.

Arthur spożywał posiłki u mojego boku, ale nigdy się nie odzywał. Prawdopodobnie uświadomił sobie, że byłem najbezpieczniejszą opcją, z moim statusem w więzieniu i brakiem zainteresowania wciskaniem kutasa w jego śliczne usta. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, nie raz trzepałem sobie do myśli o tej jego porcelanowej buźce połykającej mojego fiuta - nie możecie winić faceta za ciekawość nowymi perspektywami. Jednak po mojej pierwszej nocy w więzieniu, wiedząc, jak to jest czuć się tak zupełnie bezsilnym, nie byłem aż tak napalony, by brudzić sobie ręce czymś takim.

Przedstawiłem go moim ziomkom trzeciego dnia, gdy wyszło na to, że chłopak miał zamiar trzymać się w pobliżu i przetrwać na tyle długo, by to okazało się możliwe. Wymamrotał swoje niezręczne powitanie i znów zamilkł, trącając jedzenie wokół talerza. Widząc, że młody pozostanie cicho przez jakiś czas, chłopaki przestali zwracać na niego uwagę. Więzienie wpływa na człowieka i my nie jesteśmy od tego, by oceniać jakie zachowanie było normalne a jakie nie.

Wciąż nie wiem, dlaczego Arthur zaczął ze mną w końcu rozmawiać. Może to wzrastająca ciekawość. Może uświadomił sobie, że jestem tym, na kogo wyglądam, bez żadnych ukrytych zamiarów. Może miał dość milczenia i musiał usłyszeć jakieś słowa wypływające z jego ust. Minął tydzień i dwa dni od jego przyjazdu, gdy Arthura w końcu się odezwał. Wieczorny apel się zakończył i więzienne kraty zostały płynnie zatrzaśnięte, ale wciąż trwała kolejna godzina, w czasie której kilka świateł zostawało zapalonych dla tych, którzy chcieli czytać jedną z książek pożyczonych w żałośnie małej, więziennej bibliotece.

Leżałem na swoim łóżku z ramieniem przysłaniającym oczy, marząc, by zgasili w końcu te przeklęte światła. Moje ciało było obolałe od bójki, w którą wdałem się przed kolacją, gdy jeden z nowych, zarozumiałych więźniów z innego bloku stwierdził, że chce _moją_ paczkę fajek; zamiast zapracować na własną. Facet musiał być co najmniej dwadzieścia lat starszy ode mnie - biznesman przyzwyczajony do dostawania wszystkiego czego zapragnie, jeśli dobrze zgaduję. Jednak wciąż udało mu się podarować mi śliwę, zanim pozbawiłem go przytomności i wysłałem do odziału szpitalnego.

\- Widziałem, jak popołudniu pobiłeś tego kolesia - zaczął niespodziewanie bezcielesny głos nade mną. Wnioskując po jego głosie, Arthur leżał nieruchomo na swoim łóżku a ja też nie miałem zamiaru wstawać.

\- No, i? - odparłem zmęczonym głosem. - Masz zamiar mi powiedzieć, że źle zrobiłem? Wykazać błędy mojego postępowania? - Naprawdę nie miałem w tym momencie cierpliwości do radzenia sobie z czyimś pouczaniem, nie wspominając o gadce od jakiegoś zadzierającego nosa bachora, który myśli, że w więzieniu nie potrzebuje przyjaciół.

Nastąpiła długa pauza ciszy, która wbrew woli podsyciła moją ciekawość.

\- Nie - odezwał się w końcu Arthur. - Rozumiem, że tutaj co jakiś czas musisz udowadniać swoją siłę i władzę.  

Pod przedramieniem brwi uniosły mi się w zaskoczeniu. Poruszyłem się, czując się odrobinę nieswojo i próbowałem pamiętać, że to pierwszy raz, gdy Arthur sam zaczął ze mną rozmowę. 

\- No i co związku z tym? - spytałem.

 - Tylko zastanawiam się, czy twoje oko boli tak źle jak wygląda. - Słyszałem nonszalancję w tonie mojego współwięźnia; brzmiał na niemal znudzonego, jakby myślał, że to jedyny temat do dyskusji na jaki potrafi wpaść.

Nie mogłem powstrzymać śmiechu. Słowa Arthura nie miały być nawet czymś zbliżonym do troski, ale jednocześnie od pięciu lat nie usłyszałem nic do niej bardziej podobnego.  

\- Już ty się o mnie nie martw; przez te lata obrywałem tu dużo gorzej. 

Arthur nic na to nie odpowiedział i chociaż było coraz bliżej gaszenia świateł, poczułem się nagle bardziej orzeźwiony.

\- Brałeś kiedyś udział w bójce, Arthurze?

Przez chwilę myślałem, że Arthur już zasnął; nie odpowiadał przez przynajmniej pięć minut i dałem sobie spokój z kontynuowaniem rozmowy. Aż usłyszałem skrzyp materaca nade mną i dźwięk stóp bębniących o zimną, metalową drabinkę. Odsunąłem ramię akurat na czas, by dostrzec, jak Arthur schodzi, by stanąć przy moim łóżku i móc na mnie spojrzeć. Przez chwilę poczułem błysk niepokoju i budzącą się adrenalinę, widząc pozycję Arthura, ale szybko je stłumiłem; postawa mojego współlokatora nie wydawała się specjalnie agresywna.

\- Raz - odpowiedział.

 Naprawdę nie wiedziałem, co dalej robić z tą rozmową.

\- Czy to dlatego tu skończyłeś? - usłyszałem własne pytanie.

Dostrzegłem cień jego uśmieszku, zanim światła zostały wyłączone. Gdy Arthur odezwał się następnie, mogłem jedynie dostrzec zarys jego sylwetki stojącej nade mną w odbijającym się piętro niżej świetle ewakuacyjnym.

\- Myślisz, że znalazłem się tutaj, bo wdałem się w bójkę i zabiłem jakiegoś typka?

\- Zrobiłeś to? - spytałem neutralnym tonem; tutaj każdy ma jakąś historię. 

 - Nie do końca. - Złośliwy uśmiech był wciąż słyszalny w jego głosie. - Tak się złożyło, że jestem bardzo dobry w zbieraniu nielegalnych informacji, które czasami _prowadzą_ do czyjejś śmierci.

\- Ach, rozumiem - wyszeptałem rozbawiony, ciesząc się jednak jego pewnością siebie. - To po co właściwie zacząłeś bawić się takim hobby na poważnie?

Nastąpił długi moment ciszy, kiedy mogłem zobaczyć, jak Arthur posyła mi ostre spojrzenie. Ale po chwili humor wrócił do jego głosu.

\- Dlaczego myślisz, że dopiero zacząłem? Może jestem zwyczajnie lepszy niż ty w niedawaniu się złapać.

Zanim zdążyłem pomyśleć nad jakąś złośliwą ripostą, Arthur chwycił z powrotem za drabinkę i wrócił do własnego łóżka. Nie kłopotałem się z ukrywaniem uśmiechu na własnych ustach, wiedząc, że w ciemności nie było nikogo, kto mógłby go zobaczyć i osądzić.

Po tym wieczorze zaczęliśmy częściej rozmawiać. Dni ciężkich robót Arthura mijały się z moimi i w pozostałe dni wykonywaliśmy inne prace. Ale chłopak nieodmiennie przyłączał się do mnie i moich kumpli podczas posiłków - nawet od czasu do czasu dołączał się do dyskusji. Chłopaki mieli mieszane uczucia co do niego; niektórzy doceniali cięte poczucie humoru, świadczącego o inteligencji młodego, a inni czuli się nim tylko sfrustrowani. Ale tak czy siak, akceptowali go. Dominic zdawał wyjątkowo go lubić, co, muszę przyznać, trochę mnie wkurzało. Dom zawsze bredził o swojej pięknej francuskiej kobiecie czekającej na niego na zewnątrz. Wciąż nie wiemy, czy koleś miał kuku na muniu czy nie, ale moim zdaniem, jeśli facet posiada kogoś takiego, mógłby przynajmniej trzymać się z daleka od mojego nowego przyjaciela.

Zaczęliśmy także częściej rozmawiać na spacerniaku i w naszej celi, podczas godziny przed zgaszeniem świateł. Pod koniec dnia jest się zwykle mocno wyczerpany, ciężkimi robotami i długimi dniami, więc obaj rozkładaliśmy się na własnych łóżkach i gadaliśmy o wszelkich bzdurach, które przychodziły nam do głowy. Język i umysł Arthur były ostre, a ja dobrze się bawiłem próbując za nim nadążyć. To tu, to tam przypadkowo wymykało nam się coś osobistego  - jakaś opowieść zza więziennych murów czy hobby jakiego nie mogliśmy tu uprawiać. Ale wyglądało na to, że żaden z nas nie miał tak naprawdę nic przeciwko. 

Nasze rozmowy sprawiały, że dni wydawały się mniej nudne. 

++++++++++++++++++++

#

++++++++++++++++++++

To się zmieniło, gdy Arthur został zgwałcony. 

Stało się to dwa miesiące po jego przyjeździe. Na początku termin wydał mi się dziwny, ale gdy pomyślałem o tym dłużej, zaczęło nabierać to sensu. Dranie czekali, by sprawdzić, czy ja nie oznaczę Arthura dla siebie. Choć bardzo pragnęli nowej zabawki, nie mieli ochoty narażać się mnie, zdobywając ją.

Leżałem już w łóżku po ostatnim apelu, gdy światła za chwilę miały zostać zgaszone. Arthur wciąż nie wrócił. Zaczęłoby mnie to martwić, gdyby nie powiedziano mi, że został zabrany razem z małą grupą innych więźniów na cały dzień na zewnątrz. Zostali wydelegowani, by pomóc przy oraniu ziemi na pobliskiej farmie; jedna z prób sprawienia, by skazańcy zdawali się mniejszym obciążeniem dla społeczeństwa. Ale nawet jeśli powiedziano mi o tym, wciąż miałem przeczucie, że istnieje jakiś powód jego późnego powrotu i nie mogłem się całkiem odprężyć.

Dźwięk otwierania i po chwili zamykania metalowych krat przyciągnął moją uwagę. Nie poruszyłem się ani nie otworzyłem oczu, nie chcąc wyglądać, jakbym się martwił. Przez dłuższy moment trwała cisza, aż w końcu rozległ się odgłos powolnych, niezgrabnych kroków kierujących się w stronę łóżka. Arthur nie odezwał się, a ja założyłem, że jest zmęczony po robocie, więc także milczałem.

Słuchałem ruchów mojego współwięźnia przez ten niewielki dystans do łóżka. Słyszałem jak zatrzymał się przed drabinką, ściągnął buty i postawił stopę na metalowym szczebelku. Wiedziałem, że coś jest nie w porządku, gdy temu ostatniemu ruchowi niemal natychmiast zawtórowało bolesne sapnięcie, a naszą celę wypełnił kwaśny zapach wymiocin.

W tym momencie otworzyłem oczy i uniosłem się na łokciu, by zobaczyć co się dzieje. Przełknąłem tak mocno, że aż zabolało, gdy ujrzałem, że tył roboczych spodni Arthura jest ubabrany krwią. Nie aż tak uderzający, jednak równie niepokojący, okazał się widok krwistego śladu na podłodze znaczący drogę mojego towarzysza. 

Dopiero gdy się odwrócił, mogłem zobaczyć resztę. Twarz Arthura była uwalana krwią cieknącą z nosa, ust i zranienia na skroni. Na jego szyi i lewym policzku utworzyły się siniaki w kształcie ludzkiej dłoni. Jego włosy były zupełnie rozczochrane od tarmoszenia i nie miałem wątpliwości, że jeszcze więcej zranień i siniaków zaznaczało skórę pod jego luźnymi roboczymi ubraniami.

Arthur dostrzegł mój wzrok i zawahał się przez moment, kiwając się na nogach. W końcu ruszył w moją stronę w żałośnie wolnym tempie, jego nogi uginały się od bólu, który mogę sobie tylko wyobrazić. Nie byłem pewny co robić, gdy pochylił się nade mną, wyglądając jak śmierć, ale w końcu przesunąłem się bliżej ściany. Część mnie wiedziała, że powinienem zejść z materaca kompletnie, ale myśl o zostawieniu Arthura samego po czymś takim, unieruchomiła mnie. Odszedłbym jedynie, gdyby mnie o to poprosił.

\- Nie mogę wspiąć się na drabinkę - powiedział Arthur z wahaniem, jakby poczuł, że musi się wytłumaczyć.

\- Nie ma problemu, skarbie - zapewniłem. Uświadomiłem sobie, że użyłem zdrobnienia dopiero później, gdy adrenalina opuściła moje ciało. Arthur nigdy na nie nie zareagował. - Możesz dziś spać tutaj. Ja… ja nie będę nic próbował - dodałem, gdy dostrzegłem jego ostrożne spojrzenie. Arthur obserwował mnie przez długi czas; nie wiem nawet, jak zdołał stać tak długo. Ale w końcu złapał framugę łóżka zakrwawionymi palcami i powoli położył się na moim materacu. Pacnął moją zaoferowaną dłoń, więc jedynie przycisnąłem się bardziej do ściany, by zrobić mu więcej miejsca, obserwując bezsilnie.

Pełen bólu szloch wymknął się spomiędzy jego warg, gdy pochylił się, by wdrapać się na łóżko. W końcu położył się na brzuchu. Przesunąłem własną poduszkę, pod jego głowę i leżałem tak, obserwując drżące oddechy wzdrygające ciało mojego towarzysza, który próbował powstrzymać się od płaczu i stłumić ból.

Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką ujrzałem przed zgaszeniem świateł, był Arthur przekręcający głowę na - teraz zakrwawionej - poduszce, by móc mnie obserwować. Gdy tylko usłyszeliśmy odległe wołanie i otoczyła nas ciemność, Arthur zaczął płakać. Mogłem wyobrazić sobie te świeże łzy spływające po jego twarzy, mieszające się z krwią. Dostrzegłem jednak wyraz oczu Arthura, gdy zaczęły wilgotnieć. Wiedziałem, że to nie były łzy wstydu, nawet jeśli policzki Arthura były różowe od zażenowania. To były łzy wściekłości.

 - Kto to zrobił? - próbowałem spytać spokojnie, chociaż mojemu głosowi daleko było od opanowania.

\- To nie ma znaczenia - wymamrotał Arthur, próbując brzmieć na silnego. Wiedziałem, że prawdopodobnie najbardziej wściekły jest na samego siebie za to, że płacze. Chciałem wiedzieć, jak sprawić, by uwierzył, że ma prawo być zgnębiony.

 - Oczywiście, że ma to znaczenie! - warknąłem, czując rosnącą wściekłość. Nawet jeśli nie stykałem się z ciałem Arthura choćby o cal, wciąż poczułem, jak wzdrygnął się na mój ostry ton. Przygryzłem wargę, natychmiast się hamując. - Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię wystraszyć. Ale muszę wiedzieć, kto ci to zrobił.

\- Po co?

 - Po to, do cholery, by porządnie za to zapłacił - wycedziłem, wiedząc, że musieliśmy być cicho, ale ledwo mogąc powstrzymać się od krzyku.

 - Nie będę małym chłopczykiem, który potrzebuję, byś mnie ochraniał, Eames! - odwarknął Arthur, jego głos zadrżał, gdy chłopak stawał się coraz bardziej wzburzony. Jeszcze więcej łez popłynęło po jego policzku. - Dotychczas dawałem sobie radę; uporam się z tym.

 - Dotychczas dawałeś sobie radę? - powtórzyłem, a krew stanęła mi w żyłach. _Jak długo to trwało? Dlaczego nikt mi nie powiedział?_  Arthur milczał. - Arthur!

\- Wcześniej nie byli aż tak napastliwi. Otoczyli mnie krótko po moim przybyciu, ale radziłem sobie z nimi za każdym razem. Ograniczało się to do obelg i kilku siniaków pod ubraniami. - Arthur zaczął płakać jeszcze intensywnej, tłumiąc ten dźwięk moją poduszką.

\- Kurwa mać - przekląłem pod nosem. Zapragnąłem znaleźć się nagle na polu ciężkich robót, gdzie mógłbym zmiażdżyć kilka kamieni. Nie chciałem leżeć tutaj i słuchać, jak Artur próbował opanować łkanie tak, jakby było niewłaściwe.

\- Kto to był?

\- Eames…

\- _Kto?_

Cisza zawisła między nami. Mogłem dosłyszeć ciche szepty i chrapanie dochodzące z innych cel.

\- Vince - wyznał Arthur. - I jego ludzie.

\- Wszyscy cię _wzięli_? - spytałem, czując nadchodzący ból głowy od zaciskania zębów w wściekłości.

 - Nie, tylko Vince. - Usłyszałem, jak Arthur próbuje się poruszyć, by w końcu zaskomleć i wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji. - Inni tylko mnie wyzywali i pilnowali, bym się nie wydostał.

Wypuściłem z siebie długi wydech, próbując się uspokoić, jednak bez rezultatu. Byłem wściekły; właściwie więcej niż wściekły. W ciągu tych kilku miesięcy Arthur okazał się cholernie dobrym współwięźniem, a ja pilnuję pleców moich przyjaciół. Ta cecha mojego charakteru uchowała się nawet po zdradzie Jacoba. Dziwne, nawet jeśli powszechnie wiedziano, że takie rzeczy zdarzają się za kratami, czułem, jakbym to ja zawiódł Arthura.

Nie mogłem nawet pojąć, jakim cudem Arthur radził sobie tak dobrze. Ja nie odzywałem się prawie przez tydzień, po tym jak nauczyłem Rexa, że nie będę ciotą na czyjeś życzenie. A jednak Arthur odpowiadał na moje pytania - nawet jeśli trochę niechętnie i przez łzy - jakbym pytał o pogodę. To, co przeżył Arthur, było znacznie gorsze od moich doświadczeń.

\- Dobra… - wyszeptałem, głównie po to by przypomnieć Arthurowi, że wciąż tu jestem i nie zniknąłem. - No dobra, musimy zabrać cię do oddziału szpitalnego. -  Plan tworzył się w mojej głowie w trakcie mówienia, gdy zacząłem przesuwać się na koniec materaca. Przyciągnąłbym uwagę strażników z naszego piętra, krzycząc i waląc w kraty. Miałem gdzieś, jeśli oberwę za zakłócanie spokoju. Musiałem sprowadzić tutaj kogoś, kto zajmie się Arthurem.

Zimna, lepka dłoń pośpiesznie otoczyła mój nadgarstek, zatrzymując mnie, zanim zdołałem opuścić materac. Nie wyrwałem się z chwytu Arthura, bo bałem się go urazić.

\- Nie! - Arthur zdołał sprawić, że w ciemności jego przyciszony, załamany głos zabrzmiał niebezpiecznie.

 - Ktoś musi opatrzyć twoje rany - przypomniałem mu. - I musisz zostać oczyszczony i poddany testom. Nie wiadomo, co ten dupek może nosić. - Dłoń trzymająca mój nadgarstek zaczęła drżeć.

 - Nie chcę, by wszyscy wiedzieli - spierał się słabo Arthur.

Potrafiłem to zrozumieć, więc chwilowo odpuściłem. Mogłem wezwać strażnika rano, gdy przyjdą sprawdzić, dlaczego Arthur nie pojawił się na apelu. Nie spytałem, czy Arthur woli, bym przeniósł się na górną pryczę. Właściwie nawet nie przyszło mi to do głowy. Ale on też nawet o tym nie wspomniał, więc położyłem się z powrotem na niewielkim miejscu pozostałym na materacu.

Arthur nie spał tej nocy. Wiem o tym, ponieważ ja także nie zasnąłem. Mój przyjaciel wciąż pociągał nosem lub jęczał cicho za każdym razem, gdy się poruszył, ale ja nie mogłem wymyśleć niczego, co mógłbym mu powiedzieć. Dopiero godzinę później, gdy zacząłem pozorować sen, Arthur pozwolił sobie na stłumiony szloch bezsilności i porażki.

Właśnie wtedy postanowiłem, że muszę coś zrobić. 

Następnego ranka gdy zapaliły się światła a więzienne drzwi odsunęły, powieki piekły mnie od wyczerpania. W pewnym momencie Arthur zapadł w nierówny sen, ale ja przez całą noc robiłem plany. Pozwoliłem mu dalej spać, gdy wezwano nas na apel, samemu dołączając do szeregu więźniów.

Dom (mieszkający tylko kilka cel dalej od naszej) dostrzegł nieobecność Arthura i zmrużył oczy w dezorientacji. Pokręciłem dyskretnie głową - _nie teraz_ \- i spojrzałem z powrotem przed siebie. Dostrzeżenie pustego miejsca Arthura nie zajęło strażnikom dużo czasu, a jeszcze mniej czasu minęło, zanim dwaj z nich dotarli do naszej celi.

Poczekałem, aż mnie minęli i odwróciłem się, by przemówić cicho do strażnika stojącego w drzwiach. Był to Calvin - koleś, z którym dogadywałem się bardzo dobrze, gdy nam obu było to na rękę.

\- Vince zgwałcił go wczorajszej nocy - wyjaśniłem, upewniając się, że moje słowa dotrą tylko do uszu klawisza. – Chcę, by trafił do szpitala. - Mój głos stał się bardziej zjadliwy. - I chcę, by Vince został zresocjalizowany.

 - A co cię to obchodzi? - Calvin uniósł brew, machając do szefa ochrony nad moją głową, by pozwolił innym więźniom iść na śniadanie. Wkrótce zostaliśmy sami.

\- On jest moją inwestycją, co sprawia, że staje się także twoją sprawą - wyszeptałem. Wślizgnąłem rulonik skradzionych i zarobionych przeze mnie pieniędzy w kieszeń na jego piersi, gdy inni strażnicy zajmowali się podniesieniem Arthura. Oszczędzałem tę kasę na specjalne wypadki; jeśli kiedyś musiałbym przehandlować coś dużego czy trudnego do zdobycia. Ale nie mogłem żałować mojej decyzji, gdy zobaczyłem, jak Arthur ściągnął się z łóżka z niemym szlochem.

\- Masz dziwny gust, bez dwóch zdań. -  Calvin wywrócił oczami, zanim dotknął ukrytych pieniędzy, milcząco obiecując, że zrobi to, o co został poproszony.

Nie bawiłem się w poprawienie go. Nie kłopotałem się wyjaśnieniami, że Arthur był tylko przyjacielem i że nie mam zamiaru go pieprzyć. Im więcej ludzi błędnie uwierzy, że jestem zainteresowany, tym poważniej potraktują moje prawo. Tym bezpieczniejszy będzie Arthur.

Krótko po tym, jak Arthur został umieszczony w skrzydle szpitalnym, Vince został wysłany do izolatki. 

Tydzień później, Vince opuścił miejsce odosobnienia. Calvin i dwóch innych strażników czekało na niego w jego celi. Później tego samego dnia, przyglądaliśmy się, jak Vince’a zabiera ambulans; złamany kręgosłup. Nigdy więcej go nie widzieliśmy. Jego kumple nigdy więcej nie zbliżyli się do mnie czy Arthura.

Arthur wciąż przebywał w szpitalu.

Dwa tygodnie po tym wydarzeniu, wrócił w czasie lunchu. Nie odezwał się do nikogo i nikt nie zmuszał go do konwersacji. Po posiłku obaj zostaliśmy wysłani na spacerniak, jedno z podobieństw w naszych rozkładach dnia. 

Arthur wciąż nieznacznie kulał i usiadł ostrożnie, gdy zajęliśmy ławkę blisko ogrodzenia. Powiedział mi, że nie doznał żadnej trwałej szkody ani nie zaraził się żadną chorobą czy infekcją. Ledwo udało mi się zamaskować ulgę.

 W odpowiedzi na jego nowiny, zapytałem Arthura, czy mi ufa. Ten wydał z siebie pozbawiony humoru chichot a jego spojrzenie błysnęło podejrzliwością.

\- Co siedzi w tej twojej głowie? - spytał. Ja jedynie powtórzyłem moje pytanie: _ufasz mi?_ Arthur niechętnie wzruszył ramionami, nie spotykając mojego spojrzenia. - Zdaje się, że komuś muszę ufać.

Z takim pozwoleniem mocno chwyciłem jego ramię i bark i ułożyłem usta na jego szyi. Pod językiem mogłem poczuć, jak jego puls galopuje ze strachu, gdy bez wątpienia powróciły do niego złe wspomnienia. Wiedziałem, że mogę właśnie popełniać wielki błąd i sprawić, że wszystko potoczy się jeszcze gorzej, ale nie mogłem wpaść na nic innego. Więc trzymałem go w miejscu, gdy próbował się wyrwać, zasysając i wygryzając znamię na jego szyi. Gdy się odsunąłem, wiedziałem, że ślad zostanie widoczny przez co najmniej tydzień.

Puściłem Arthura, a ten, całkiem słusznie, walnął mnie w nos i ulotnił się w mgnieniu oka.  Na kolacji wszyscy zobaczyli nowe znamię i wiedzieli, że musi ono pochodzić ode mnie. Arthur nie odzywał się do mnie po tym przez dwa tygodnie, nawet jeśli jestem całkiem pewny, że uświadomił sobie, na czym polegał mój plan i dlaczego nie mógł on czekać.

Nie obchodziło mnie to. Nie dbałbym nawet, gdyby Arthur nigdy więcej się do mnie nie odezwał. Liczyło się tylko to, że nikt nigdy więcej go nie tknie.

++++++++++++++++++++

#

++++++++++++++++++++

To się zmieniło, gdy zastałem Arthura trzepiącego sobie konia.

Od kiedy poczułem puls Arthura pod wargami, nie mogłem przestać o tym myśleć. No cóż, to nie do końca prawda, ale gdy miałem celę tylko dla siebie, właśnie to stało się czołowym tematem moich fantazji. Dotyk i smak jego gładkiej, miękkiej skóry pod moimi ustami, językiem i zębami. Myślałem także o innych rzeczach; wszystkich rzeczach, które mógłbym robić z pozostałymi elementami jego porcelanowego ciała. Ale fantazje oparte na rzeczywistości są zawsze najsilniejsze, najwyrazistsze w twojej wyobraźni.

Kilka tygodni po tym, jak pierwszy raz oznaczyłem Arthura, ten w końcu usiadł koło mnie na spacerniaku i podziękował. Zignorowałem jego wdzięczność, wiedząc, że bez zastanowienia zrobiłbym tak samo. Rozmowa skończyła się niezręczną chwilą milczącego oczekiwania, ale żaden z nas nie powiedział nic więcej na ten temat, więc wróciliśmy do bycia przyjaciółmi.

Z mijanymi tygodniami i miesiącami, Arthur stawał się coraz silniejszy i zdrowszy. Zajęło to trochę czasu, ale z odpowiednią opieką i rygorystycznymi ćwiczeniami, powrócił do swojej silnej, zwinnej i elastycznej sylwetki. Uśmiechałem się na samą myśl o tym, ale nigdy nie dałem mu tego zobaczyć. Nawet jeśli Arthur w czasie swojego powrotu do zdrowia rzadko okazywał, że coś go boli, dobrze było widzieć, że przestał udawać.

Oznaczałem Arthura raz w miesiącu. To nie było całkiem konieczne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że każdemu nowemu więźniowi, wystarczająco głupiemu, by myśleć, że mógłby spróbować sięgnąć po wszystko na co miał ochotę, szybko zostałoby to wyjaśnione. Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem, czy Arthur był świadomy, że to nie było konieczne. Ale po tym pierwszym razie, nigdy więcej nie próbował się wyrywać. A nawet jeśli po kilku miesiącach moje znamiona stały się delikatniejsze - więcej ssania i lizania niż gryzienia - Arthur nigdy tego nie skomentował.

Za drugim razem okazało się to jednak krępujące. Arthur dopiero co mi podziękował i ponownie zaczął dostrzegać moją egzystencję. Szczerze, trochę bałem się przekroczyć granicę i stracić przez to przyjaciela. Ale wspomnienie i rządza okazały się silniejsze, więc postanowiłem spróbować mimo wszystko.

Arthur zajmował swój materac, korzystając z czasu przed zgaszeniem świateł. Czytał książkę zywaną „Piekłem Dantego”; _pasującą do więziennego klimatu_ , jak mi powiedział pewnego razu. Wróciłem zmęczony po ciężkim dniu. Mój towarzysz kiwnął mi głową, ale poza tym pozostał skupiony na swojej lekturze. Nie ruszyłem się z miejsca, czując się trochę skrępowany, aż Arthur w końcu się zirytował. Sapnął, zaznaczył książkę zakładką i odwrócił się w moja stronę.

\- No co?

\- Musze znowu cię oznaczyć -  wyjaśniłem, mają nadzieję, że Arthur nie domyśli się prawdy.

\- Ach.

\- Tak…

\- To… - Arthur przygryzł wargę a ja sumiennie śledziłem jego ruchy. - Okej, to jak to zrobimy?

Zadbałem, by nie okazać mojego zdenerwowania i podekscytowania.  

\- Tak, jak będziesz się z tym najlepiej czuł - zaproponowałem. Nie chciałem, by poczuł się z mojej strony przymuszony i nie chciałem przywołać nieprzyjemnych wspomnień.

Z uzasadnionym zaskoczeniem obserwowałem, jak Arthur schodzi wolno z własnej pryczy i układa się na mojej. Nie spodziewałem się, że pójdzie tak łatwo, nawet jeśli Arthur rozumiał już cel moich znamion. Gdy położył się na mojej nowej poduszce, nie rzuciłem się na niego od razu. Nie chciałem go przestraszyć, ale także nie miałem nic przeciwko oglądania jego wolnych, pewnych ruchów.

Gdy przyjrzałem się uważniej, mogłem dostrzec zdenerwowanie i niepewność, które próbował ukryć.

\- Tylko… tylko mnie nie przytrzymuj - poprosił niepewnym, jednak wciąż silnym głosem.

\- Dobra - zgodziłem się, wciąż stojąc w miejscu. Nie miałem zamiaru wykłócać się o to, co mi podarowano. 

Gdy po chwili wciąż się nie poruszyłem, Arthur wywrócił oczami.

\- Nie ma pośpiechu, Eames. - Zdawał się czerpać siłę z zachowywania się jakby miał nade mną przewagę. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Nie mów, że jesteś nieśmiały.

Czego się po mnie spodziewał? Siedziałem w więzieniu od pięciu i pół lat. Moje seksualne doświadczenia tutaj zaczęły się od fiuta wciśniętego mi w usta. Dopiero po dwóch latach wziąłem sobie kochanka - czy jak to się tutaj nazywa. Pracowaliśmy razem w pralni na późnej sobotniej zmianie. Jako ostatni wyłączaliśmy maszyny i gasiliśmy światło, więc czasem udawało się nam skraść chwilę pośpiesznej przyjemności za którąś z konsolet. Musisz znaleźć gdzieś jakieś ujście i musisz upewnić się, że nie staniesz się zbyt czułostkowy w stosunku do własnej ręki.

Ale Mark, facet o jakieś pięć lat starszy ode mnie, w końcu został przeniesiony za złe sprawowanie. Zawsze było z niego niezłe ziółko; prawdopodobnie miałem szczęście, że którejś nocy, gdy pieprzyłem go na cementowej podłodze, nie poderżnął mi gardła. Wtedy odurzało mi to zmysły. Teraz mogę jedynie potrząsać głową nad własną głupotą.

Po Marku nie wziąłem sobie nikogo. Miałem  pozycję do utrzymania i nie mogłem pozwolić sobie na żadną słabość. Gdy zaczynasz przywiązywać się do ludzi, inni mogą wykorzystać ich przeciwko tobie. A przede wszystkim, byłem wybredny, nawet jeśli więzienie właściwie nie jest miejscem do grymaszenia. To tu to tam otrzymywałem tylko oferty obciągania od kilku nowych więźniów, próbujących nawiązać przyjaźnie, by przetrwać. Ale to się skończyło po przybyciu Arthura, choć, gdy myślę o tym z perspektywy czasu, nie umiem znaleźć ku temu konkretnego powodu. Tak czy siak, w tamtej chwili od dłuższego czasu byłem tylko ja z towarzystwem własnej dłoni.

Aż tu nagle Arthur leży rozłożony na moim łóżku, jakby tu było jego miejsce. Zmierzwione włosy i wygniecione ubrania, lekko zaróżowione policzki i bystre spojrzenie. Spojrzenie, w którym odbijał się strach, co wcale mi się nie spodobało. Ale przy porównaniu z jego zgaszonym wzrokiem tuż po ataku, wszystko zdawało się przyjemniejszym widokiem.

Mogłem poczuć jak moje ciało pobudza się z pożądania (co próbowałem wyciszyć), gdy ruszyłem w stronę łóżka. Kiedy usiadłem na materacu, ten wklęsł pod moim ciężarem, sprawiając, że Arthur zsunął się trochę w moją stronę. Zauważyłem, że nie poprawił swojej pozycji. Poczułem kolejny dreszcz przeszywający moje ciało, który musiałem stłumić. Wiedziałem, że Arthur będzie starał się nie okazywać żadnej słabości, więc musiałem obserwować go uważnie i postępować ostrożnie.

Przekręciłem się i ułożyłem lewą dłoń na materacu obok jego głowy dla utrzymania równowagi.  Jego ciało pode mną zdawało się spięte i nieprzyjazne, więc wolno przesunąłem dłoń z materaca na dalsze ramię Arthura. Przez materiał koszuli zacząłem masować kciukiem niewielkie okręgi na napiętych mięśniach. Pochyliłem się i moje usta zatrzymały się przy jego szyi.

\- Ciii, skarbie. Nie zrobię niczego, czego nie będziesz sobie życzył.

Po mojej obietnicy ciało Arthura pod moim kciukiem zaczęło się rozluźniać. Chłopak odchylił nieznacznie głowę, ukazując swoją szyję w zachęcie. Drapieżnie przejechałem językiem po wargach; na szczęście Arthur tego nie dostrzegł.

Gdy przycisnąłem usta do jego szyi, zatrzymując się chwilowo na wypadek, gdyby zacząć panikować, błysk elektryczności przemknął przez moje ciało. Każdy zmysł zdawał się nastawiony na maksimum, końcówki i nerwy, których istnienia nawet sobie nie uświadamiałem, rozbłysły. Odczułem to niczym błyskawicę w czasie wielkiej burzy; energia przepłynęła między mną i Arthurem przez dotyk moich ust. Ledwo byłem w stanie to znieść.

Mój kciuk wciąż masował go lekko, a pozostałe palce wślizgnęły się nieśmiało pod materiał koszulki, by poczuć nagą skórę. Jednocześnie wpiłem się w szyję przyjaciela delikatnie, nie chcąc sprawić mu bólu.

\- Co jest, jesteś dziewicą? - zadrwił Arthur, choć jego głos zdawał się pozbawiony tchu.

 Ugryzłem go mocno w zamian; zakłopotany, gdy uświadomiłem sobie, jak czule się zachowuję. W więzieniu granice często zostawały przekraczane, ale nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na zapomnienie czym to było. Następnie moje usta zassały się mocno, tworząc krwawy ślad nawet bez pomocy zębów. Gdy w końcu się odsunąłem, uśmiechałem się złośliwie, widząc mój krzywy odcisk siekaczy pośrodku wspaniałego czerwonego znamienia.

Twarz Arthura była zupełnie czerwona, gdy uniósł dłoń, by dotknąć z ciekawością szyi. Skrzywił się nieznacznie, gdy zbyt mocno musnął ślad ugryzienia, ale nic nie powiedział. Czekałem, aż ponownie walnie mnie w twarz albo przynajmniej wróci na własny materac. Ale zamiast tego, spoglądałem, jak Arthur mruga śpiąco i odwraca się na bok, twarzą do ściany.

Zastanawiałem się, czy to jakiś test. Wiedziałem, że powinienem wykopać go z mojego łóżka albo przynajmniej spytać, o co, do diabła, chodzi. Byłem na wpół twardy w spodniach i z frustracją uświadomiłem sobie, że nie mogłem nic zrobić, by sobie ulżyć. Jednak mój odnowiony ślad pozostał widoczny na szyi Arthura, co uspokoiło mnie odrobinę. Mając niewielki wybór, wślizgnąłem się pod koc obok niego i zapadłem w błogi sen.

I tak właśnie zaczęła się nasza dziwna rutyna. Raz w miesiącu, zawsze w jedną z nocy, której wracałem późno, wkraczałem do celi, znajdując Arthura na moim materacu. Czasami leżał na brzuchu. Czasami na plecach, gapiąc się na okucie łóżka. Zawsze był w pełni ubrany i nigdy nie zabierał ze sobą książki.

Zawsze zaczynałem od siadu na łóżku i rysowania uspokajających kółeczek kciukiem pod jego koszulą. Arthur zawsze odchylał głowę, dając mi pełny dostęp do swojej szyi. Czasami gryzłem go mocno; innymi razy używałem jedynie warg. Czasami Arthur wczepiał palce w moje włosy czy ramię; innymi razy leżał bez ruchu i wzdychał szczęśliwie - czy może chciałem tylko tak to sobie tłumaczyć. Żaden z nas nigdy nie narzekał i obaj zawsze tej jednej nocy dzieliliśmy łóżko.

 Nie trzeba mówić, że to nie było zbyt łatwe dla mojego libido.

Teoretycznie, mógłbym wziąć sobie Arthura bez strachu o mój status; wszyscy i tak już “wiedzieli”. Nie miałem żadnych zatargów z tymi, którzy byli wyżej niż ja w łańcuchu pokarmowym i nikt niżej nawet nie rozważyłby stawiania się mnie. Jeśli już, bycie z Arthurem sprawiło, że stałem się potężniejszy. Był on silnym, cennym sprzymierzeńcem - nie mam nawet pojęcia, jak udało mu się zdobyć skrawki informacji, które posiadał. Okazało się to bardzo pomocne i interesujące.

 Właściwie, nawet jeśli oznaczanie było tylko na pokaz, razem z Arthurem zaczęliśmy się do siebie zbliżać. Na początku spędzaliśmy wolny czas razem, upewniając się, że ludzie uwierzą w moje znamię, które zawsze odznaczało się wyraźnie na bladej skórze Arthura. Ale w końcu odkryliśmy, że naprawdę cieszymy się wzajemnym towarzystwem - rzadki przypadek w więzieniu; w końcu nie trafiałeś tu, by nawiązywać przyjaźnie.

 Inteligencja Arthura zbijała mnie czasami z tropu, a on okazywał się często zbyt niecierpliwy, by coś wyjaśniać. Odkryłem w pewnym momencie, że wpadłem w nawyk pożyczania książek z biblioteki po to, by mieć o czym z nim dyskutować. Nie chciałem zawieźć mojego towarzysza. Rozmawialiśmy o wielu sprawach, chociaż nie doszliśmy jeszcze do punktu, w którym podzielibyśmy się swoją przeszłością.

 Ale ten wspólnie spędzony czas przyczynił się do pewności siebie i swobody między nami, które musiały być wyraźne dla wszystkich. Naprawdę staliśmy się bliskimi przyjaciółmi.

Musiałem upewniać się, że to nie pociągnie za sobą czegoś niebezpiecznego. Myśl o czuciu czegoś więcej do Arthura była straszna, ponieważ od samego początku wiedziałem, że stanie się to moim przekleństwem. Siedziałem tutaj z wyrokiem dożywocia i bez żadnych szans na udowodnienie swojej niewinności. Arthur, jak dowiedziałem się któregoś dnia, miał spędzić tu jedynie sześć lat. Sześć lat, podczas gdy ja miałem tutaj umrzeć.

To nie mogło się stać. Nie tak powinno się to potoczyć.

Oczywiście, ta wiedza nie powstrzymała mnie od bycia zupełnym głupcem.

Trzymałem się w ryzach przez półtora roku. Czy, jak liczył to mój umysł, przez szesnaście znamion. Oznaczyłem Arthura szesnaście razy i za każdym razem, gdy zasypiałem obok niego, musiałem wciskać w materac mojego pobudzonego penisa, ignorując go.

 Szczerze, byłem z siebie całkiem dumny. Wydawało mi się, że wykazuję się niewiarygodną powściągliwością.

Aż do czasu, oczywiście, gdy wszedłem do naszej celi jednego wieczoru - prawie dwa lata po poznaniu Arthura. Siedziałem do późna na polu. Wysyłali nas byśmy „pomagali społeczeństwu” coraz częściej, bo byliśmy najtańsza siłą roboczą na rynku. Chociaż więźniowie nigdy nie widzieli z tego żadnych pieniędzy. Tak czy siak, zostałem eskortowany z powrotem do celi, po apelu i zgaszeniu świateł.

Naprawdę nie spodziewałem się zastać Arthura trzepiącego sobie konia - ze wszystkich możliwych miejsc - na moim łóżku.

Leżał na mojej pryczy, gdy wślizgnąłem się do naszej celi a krata zamknęła się za mną. Jego dłoń poruszała się nieskoordynowanie po członku w górę i w dół. Jego powieki były mocno zaciśnięte a dolna warga zagryziona. Aż w końcu Arthur zauważył moją obecność. Spowolnił swoje ruchy, jakby rozważając, czy kontynuowanie czy przerwanie wkurzy mnie bardziej.

Utkwił we mnie spojrzenie; niezażenowany czy może zbyt uparty, by okazać inaczej i uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

\- Zobaczyłeś coś, co ci się spodobało?

Obezwładniający szok pożądania przemknął przez moje ciało na widok przede mną. Ruszyłem do przodu, zanim przypomniałem sobie pozycję, którą powinienem zajmować wśród tych czterech ścian. To ja powinienem być zaspokajany. Nigdy nie powinienem padać na kolana. Ale wszystko czego pragnąłem - wszystko czego potrzebowałem - w tamtym momencie to Arthur gubiący swój drwiący uśmieszek.

Nie chciałem jednak, by zwyczajnie zniknął. Chciałem, by _rozpadł się_ dzięki dotykowi moich ust.

 Światła były już zgaszone, więc nie musiałem martwić się żadnym natrętnym strażnikiem. Zbliżyłem się i upadłem na kolana. Chwyciłem nogi Arthura i pociągnąłem go na krawędź łóżka, rozkraczając jego uda.

\- Eames… - zaczął niepewnie Arthur.

Zamarłem, czekając aż zostanę odepchnięty, czekając na uderzenie, na atak paniki. Obawiałem się odepchnięcia czy jakiejkolwiek negatywnej reakcji, ale wyglądało na to, że Arthur nie miał nic przeciwko, jeśli to on był tym, który otrzymuje rozkosz. Gdy miał wybór. Byłem za to wdzięczny. Dla mnie, zmuszanie ludzi zabierało całą przyjemność i wtedy jakiekolwiek działanie traciło sens.

\- Arthur? - spytałem, z dłońmi wciąż nieruchomymi na jego drżących kolanach.

Arthur nie powiedział ani słowa, jedynie wpatrywał się we mnie przez chwilę i w końcu trochę szerzej rozkraczył nogi. Nie odepchnął mnie, gdy przybliżyłem się do jego ud albo gdy zacząłem zsuwać materiał jego spodni w dół, z dala od jego nabrzmiałego członka. Ten okazał się już całkiem czerwony i drgnął, gdy otoczyłem dłonią jego bazę. Policzki Arthura także były zaczerwienione - miałem nadzieję, że od podniecenia. Poza tym, patrząc w dół na mnie, chłopak zdawał się całkiem spokojny.

Nie martwiłem się tym. Ten spokój nie mógł trwać długo.

Z penisem wciąż w dłoni, pochyliłem się do przodu i dotknąłem językiem szczeliny na szczycie. Z rozczarowaniem uświadomiłem sobie, że to nie potrwa długo; Arthur zaprowadził się wystarczająco daleko, by preejakulat skroplił się na czubku. Gdy zwilżyłem wargi i wziąłem w usta więcej, miałem nadzieję, że to nie będzie moja jedyna szansa.

Zakręciłem językiem wokół jego męskości, wypełniając nią usta i szturchnąłem na próbę krawędź jego napletka. Arthur jęknął głośno - głośniej niż mogliśmy sobie na to pozwolić - więc wolną dłonią sięgnąłem w górę. Chwyciłem jego ramię i wbiłem kciuk w zgięciu jego ramienia. To sprawiło, że otrzeźwiał na tyle, by zacząć kontrolować głośność dźwięków, które z siebie wydawał, gdy zassałem go mocno.

Byłem rozdarty i nie wiedziałem nawet, która z moich części wygrywa. Nie istniał nawet ułamek mnie, który by tego nie chciał, który nie czerpałaby z tego przyjemności. Pytanie brzmiało jedynie, co to wszystko znaczyło. Nie miałem zamiar udawać, że Arthur nie był moim przyjacielem, ponieważ jestem całkiem pewny, że był on najlepszym kumplem jakiego kiedykolwiek miałem. Więc moglibyśmy zostać „friends with benefits”, kumplami do łóżka.

To powinno być na tyle proste, jednak czuły dotyk moich palców na ramieniu Arthura zdawał się na to zbyt nie na miejscu. Podobnie jak palące pragnienie, by złapać brodę mojego przyjaciela i przyciągnąć go do mocnego pocałunku.

Zacisnąłem powieki i wziąłem Arthura po samą podstawę, odpychając wszystkie niechciane myśli. To było wszystko czego potrzebowałem - cholera, więcej niż potrzebowałem, by tu przetrwać. Po prostu pragnąłem przyjaciela, któremu mogłem zaufać i z którym od czasu do czasu mógłbym pozbyć się napięcia. Tym właśnie był Arthur. Poza tym, co miałbym zrobić, jeśli pozwoliłbym sobie na zakochanie i przywiązanie się? Za niecałe pięć lat Arthur będzie wolny, by opuścić więzienie i opuścić mnie.

Myśl o tym, co mogłoby to ze mną zrobić; jeśli stałbym się jeszcze bardziej przywiązany niż teraz; zacementowały moje postanowienie. Te fantazje i pragnienia zostały zakopane tak głęboko, że niemal zapomniałem o ich istnieniu.

Miałem szczęście, że Arthur był zbyt rozproszony, by dostrzec moje wewnętrzne rozterki. Ale mój odświeżony wigor nastały po wygłuszeniu myśli, sprawił, że Arthur niemal zakrztusił się przy powstrzymywaniu głośnego jęku. Tylko dlatego, że nigdy nie mogliśmy zostać kimś więcej niż przyjaciele, nie oznaczało to, że nie mogłem podarować Arthurowi najlepszego orgazmu w życiu.

 Wyszedłem z wprawy po tylu latach unikania tego. Prawda jest taka, że obciąganie sprawiało mi przyjemność; po prostu ludzie w więzieniu nie mogli się o tym nigdy dowiedzieć. Mogłem poczuć jak mój własny członek napiera na spodnie, gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że Arthur zaczął być niecierpliwy i sam wpycha mi się w usta. Jego widok, gdy otworzyłem oczy, jego zarumieniona twarz, rozwarte usta, spojrzenie wpatrujące się we mnie, jakby próbował zapisać tę chwilę w pamięci, niemal sprawił, że doszedłem bez żadnego dotyku.

Moja rządza i determinacja pomogły mi poradzić sobie z własnym niedoświadczeniem i udało mi się go przełknąć, gdy penis musnął tył mojego gardła. Odruch wymiotny próbował przejąć kontrolę, ale dźwięk mojego imienia wyjęczany przez Arthura pozwolił mi go zwalczyć. Marzyłem, naiwnie, byśmy nie znajdowali się w więzieniu, byśmy nie musieli martwić się o to, jak wiele hałasu robimy.

Jedna z dłoni Arthura leżała na moim ramieniu, a druga zacisnęła się na moich włosach, trzymając mnie w miejscu, gdy wpychał się w moje usta w chaotycznym rytmie. Z kolei jedna z moich dłoni wciąż trzymała go za wnętrze łokcia, gdy druga zakleszczyła się brutalnie na jego udach, szukając równowagi. Nawet jeśli brakowało mi tlenu, a moja szczęka zaczynała boleć, chciałem by ta chwila nigdy się nie skończyła.

 Jednak Arthur zbliżał się do skraju; mogłem to rozpoznać po gorących, krótkich skomleniach wydostających się z jego ust przy każdym przyśpieszonym oddechu. Nie spuszczałem z niego oka, chłonąłem każdy obraz zachłannie. Arthur pokierował mnie na miejsce, gdzie mnie potrzebował; pieprzył moje usta bez dławienia mnie. Ale chciałem, by zapamiętał, że to _ja,_ a nie tylko jakiś przypadkowy otwór, więc wciąż się starałem. Mój język poruszał się, gdy tylko miał okazję i ssałem tak często, jak tylko się dało, aż do samego końca.

Arthur spojrzał w dół i nasze spojrzenia zakleszczyły się, nie odrywając się od siebie. Chwyt na moich włosach stał się niespodziewanie bolesny, powodując, że moje oczy zwilgotniały.

\- Eames… _Eames…! -_ wybełkotał Arthur, jego dłoń puściła moje ramię, by przykryć własne usta. Wiedziałem, że mnie ostrzega, ale w tamtej chwili nie istniało nic, czego pragnąłbym bardziej od nasienie Arthura w moich ustach.

Jego penis wciąż rozwierał moje wargi, więc pokazałem mu, jak chcę to zakończyć i z dużym oddechem nabranym przez nos, zassałem go. Ruchy Arthura zadrżały na chwilę przed niskim jękiem, wibrującym na dnie jego gardła; dźwięk, który nigdy nie opuścił jego dłoni. Jego druga ręka z kolei trzymała sztywno moją głowę, gdy on pchał wyżej i wyżej, bieląc wnętrze moich ust.

Nie mogłem przypomnieć sobie, bym był kiedyś bardziej podniecony. Starałem się przełknąć całą porcję gorącego, lepkiego nasienia, nawet jeśli nie smakowało ono najlepiej przy okropnej więziennej diecie. Gdy Arthur w końcu skończył, jego dłoń puściła moje włosy, a on opadł w tył na moje łóżko. Wylizałem go do czysta, obserwując jak jego pierś podnosi się i opada, jakby miał zaraz wyzionąć ducha.

Uśmiechnąłem się złośliwie. 

Dźwięk rozsuwania mojego rozporka przyciągnął uwagę Arthura.  Przekręcił się tak, by znajdować się w pełni na moim łóżku, układając się na boku, by móc patrzeć, jak wyciągam ze spodni własnego pulsującego penisa. Chwyciłem się i zacząłem desperacko pociągać, do widoku Arthura obserwującego moją poruszającą się dłoń.

 Jeden, dwa, trzy dzikie pociągnięcie. Sapnąłem.

Cztery, pięć. Popatrzyłem w górę i Arthur spotkał moje spojrzenie.

 Sześć. Zacisnąłem powieki, drżąc, czując jak coś zaciska się na końcu mojego kręgosłupa.

Siedem, osiem.

\- Dalej - głos Arthura, zatrzepotał w moim odurzonym umyśle, atakując moje zmysły.

Z zagryzionym jękiem, doszedłem we własną pięść.

Nawet jeśli to była jedynie moja dłoń, nie mogłem przypomnieć sobie lepszego orgazmu. Gdy skończyłem, Arthur przyciągnął mnie na materac. Pragnąłem wtedy, by Arthur wyczyścił moją dłoń, ale jedynie wytarłem nasienie o własne spodnie.

Oba nasze ciała dygotały. Nie pocałowaliśmy się, bo to nie o to chodziło. To była jedynie wymiana przyjemności. Jednak zasapany, trzpiotowaty śmiech Arthura i tak wywołał mój uśmiech.

 - Jesteś genialny w ciągnięciu fiuta - pochwalił Arthur, wciąż próbując złapać oddech.

\- Och, skarbie, myślę, że to najmilsza rzecz, jaką mi kiedykolwiek powiedziałeś - droczyłem się, z ulgą widząc, że po takich słowa czuję jedynie satysfakcję, bez żadnych trzepotów w sercu. Arthur walnął mnie i posłał nieczytelne w ciemności spojrzenie. - No co? - I wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, że ponownie powiedziałem „skarbie” i miałem ochotę przeklnąć.

\- Dlaczego tak do mnie mówisz? - spytał delikatnie Arthur, reszta więzienia cicha wokół nas. - To tylko część przedstawienia razem ze znamieniami?

 Arthur dał mi idealną wymówkę - taką, którą powinienem śmiało wykorzystać. Ale zamiast tego, westchnąłem:

\- Nie wiem. Nie uświadamiam sobie, że tak mówię. - Nie dodałem, że zdarzyło mi się to tylko przy nim. Z jakiś powodów okazało się to dla Arthura odpowiednią odpowiedzią. Przewrócił się na brzuch w odprężony, ospały sposób i ziewnął zmęczony. Nasze nogi musnęły się przez chwilę, zanim Arthur przesunął się bliżej ściany, zamykając oczy.

 To kolejna rutyna, którą rozpoczęliśmy. W każdy drugi tydzień miesiąca, dwa tygodnie po tym jak odnawiałem znamię na szyi Arthura, wracałem do celi i obciągałem Arthurowi. Czasem zaczynaliśmy być niecierpliwi i stawało się to częściej, ale dzięki utrzymywaniu tego w zaplanowanym czasie przypominało to bardziej transakcję biznesową.

 Nigdy nie wydarzało się to jednak w noce, gdy oznaczałem Arthura. Te sprawy zostawały rozdzielone i osobliwie niewinne.

++++++++++++++++++++

#

++++++++++++++++++++

To się zmieniło, gdy Arthur oddał przysługę.

 Muszę przyznać, że czasami Arthur strasznie mnie frustrował. Ani razu nie żałowałem rozpoczęcia tej rutyny między nami, ale zaczynałem czuć się trochę pokrzywdzony. Rozumiałem, że Arthur prawdopodobnie wciąż nie doszedł całkiem do siebie po ataku Vince’a i wolałem poprzestać na obecnych warunkach, niż popchnąć za mocno i stracić przyjaciela. Wciąż za każdym razem szczytowałem tak mocno, że brakło mi tchu, ale zaczynałem mieć dosyć własnej dłoni. 

Nie było łatwo dalej obciągać Arthurowi i nie wyobrażać sobie przy tym, jakie wrażenia przyniosłyby jego usta na moim fiucie. Nabyłem złego nawyku fantazjowania o nim znajdującym się między moimi udami - obok innych fantazji - przez cały dzień. Musiałem zacząć trzepać sobie w czasie przerwy na kibelek jak jakiś żenujący nastolatek. Jednak o niczym nie wspominałem, byłem wystarczająco szczęśliwy z tym, co mieliśmy.

Aż nadeszły moje urodziny. Nie powiedziałem o nich nikomu, bo w więzieniu nie było czego świętować. Planowałem patrzeć, jak moje trzydzieste urodziny mijają bez mrugnięcia oka.

Siedziałem w więzieniu od siedmiu i pół lat.

Znałem Arthura od dwóch i pół. 

Pierwszy raz oznaczyłem Arthura dwadzieścia miesięcy temu. Dwadzieścia razy.

Arthur szczytował w moich ustach sześć razy i dwa razy wytrysnął na moją twarz. 

Ja doszedłem do myśli o Arthurze zbyt wiele razy, by móc je zliczyć. 

Ten dzień minął jak każdy inny. Tak właściwie ledwie pamiętałem, że to dzień moich urodzin. Czas w więzieniu zawsze wydaje się wlec - to taka nieodróżnialna szarość. Pracowałem w pralni, a Arthur pomagał przy reorganizowaniu biblioteki. W ciągu dnia widziałem go jedynie w czasie śniadania.

Obaj ustawiliśmy się przed naszą celą na apel jak każdego innego wieczoru. Gdy się skończył, wkroczyliśmy do naszej celi i obserwowaliśmy jak metalowe kraty przesuwają się na swoje miejsce. Rozważałem położenie się spać wcześniej albo spytanie Arthura, jaką książkę wziął ostatnio z biblioteki.

 Nie zdążyłem podjąć decyzji, bo Arthur złapał mnie za ramię i poprowadził mnie tyłem w stronę łóżka. Uderzyłbym się o metalową ramę, gdyby mój towarzysz nie pochylił mojej głowy na czas. Tył moich kolan dotknął materaca, więc opadłem na niego gwałtownie.

 Mój mózg przestał pracować, a serce się zatrzymało, gdy Arthur z gracją opadł na kolana między moimi nogami.

\- Arthur, co ty…? - Bałem się uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę, nie ufałem własnym zmysłom, które mój pełen nadziei mózg mógł jakoś oszukać.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego - powiedział Arthur, z uśmiechem odbierającym dech w piersiach, mimo ubrudzenia go lekką niecierpliwością, gdy walczył z zamkiem moich spodni. Próbowałem pomóc mu pozbyć się materiału, ale moje palce trzęsły się od oczekiwania i Arthur jedynie je trzepnął. Jego dłonie zaczęły mnie pocierać, gdy tylko udało mu się rozpiąć spodnie i ściągnąć je aż do kolan.

 Arthur uśmiechnął się, widząc moje podniecenie; dostrzegając, że jestem już na wpół twardy. Czułbym się zażenowany własnym entuzjazmem, ale Arthur zdawał się przyjąć go jako komplement.

Dłonie, które przed chwilą walczyły z zamkiem, chwyciły mój członek przy samej podstawie; ruchy Arthura niemal nieśmiałe. Zastanawiałem się przez chwilę, czy to jego pierwszy raz, ale musiałem powstrzymać takie myśli; pragnąłem by ta chwila trwała. Zamiast tego obserwowałem jak dłonie Arthura pocierały mnie aż do pełnego zwodu; dotyk okazał się niemal zbyt gorący i suchy, ale i tak nie mogłem powstrzymać się od pieprzenia jego dłoni.

 Gdy w końcu stałem się w pełni twardy, drżąc w dłoniach przyjaciela, Arthur posłał mi krótkie spojrzenie i pochylił się, by wsunąć mnie sobie do ust. Wyjęczałem jego imię, jakby był moim wybawieniem. Nie uświadamiałem sobie nawet jak głośno się zachowuję, aż Arthur odsunął się z groźnym spojrzeniem.

\- Ciszej! - wysyczał do mnie, tak jakby to była moja pieprzona wina, że czułem się jakbym miał dostać ataku serca. Arthur opuścił ponownie głowę i jedyne co byłem w stanie zrobić, to zatopić jedną dłoń w jego włosach i ugryźć drugą, by zostać cicho.

Mimo odrzucenia wszystkich innych propozycji - i wiedziałem że Arthur musiał otrzymać i odrzucić ich znacznie więcej niż mi się do tego przyznał - Arthur zdawał się do tego stworzony. Nie wiedziałem, czy miał on w tym doświadczenie czy to działa jedynie jego widok na kolanach między moimi nogami. Ale miałem pewność, że to będzie podstawa moich przyszłych fantazji na długo.

Policzki Arthura zapadły się wokół mnie, gdy zassał mnie mocno, a ja zagryzłem rękę z całych sił, smakując aromat detergentu z pralni. Gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, że mam możliwość czochrania jego włosów, nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Moje palce zanurzyły się w miękkich puklach, masując czaszkę aż uświadomiłem sobie, że nie obciąłem paznokci. Najlepsze, że mój ruch sprawił, że Arthur zajęczał wokół mnie, wywołując drżenie na moim członku i wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

Mogłem poczuć, jak Arthur uśmiecha się wokół mnie, gdy jęknąłem we własną dłoń; bezczelny drań. Miałem wielką ochotę chwycić go mocno za włosy i zmusić, by wziął mnie głębiej, szybciej, ale pozwoliłem mu samemu narzucać tempo. Całkowite pozostawienie swojej przyjemności w rękach Arthura, okazało się niesłychanie gorące. Nieziemskie wrażenie czegoś innego niż moja własna dłoń wokół mnie.  

Gdy nie kontrolowałem wszystkiego, każdy niespodziewany ruch, liźnięcie, zassanie sprawiało, że zaciskałem oczy, jęcząc z aprobaty.

Usta Arthura nie przypominały niczego, co kiedykolwiek wcześniej zaznałem. Jego język i wargi były wilgotne od zbierającej się śliny, co sprawiało, że wargi zdawały się błyszczeć w świetle księżyca zaglądającym przez malutkie okienko. Jego usta były tak gorące, że zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy mój przyjaciel ma gorączkę, gdy rozpalone policzki zapadały się ponownie, by zamknąć się wokół mojego nabrzmiałego penisa.

Dłoń Arthura wciąż trzymała mnie u podstawy, ustawiając mnie w odpowiednim dla siebie kącie. Od czasu do czasu jego palce zsuwały się niżej, masując moje jądra, co wyrywało mi z gardła żenujące, ciche skomlenia. Jego druga dłoń znajdowała się na wnętrzu mojego uda, trzymając się dla równowagi. 

\- Arthur... - Odsunąłem dłoń, by wyjęczeć cicho. Widziałem jak jego źrenice się rozszerzyły, gdy spojrzał na mnie w górę, a jego głowa wciąż się poruszała. Powieki Arthura zostały na wpół przymknięte, gdy spotkał moje spojrzenie i gdy wydał z siebie najwspanialszy jęk, przytłumiony przez mój członek rozwierający mu usta. - Dotykaj się dla mnie, skarbie - poprosiłem cicho, próbując powstrzymać się od dojścia na widok Arthura patrzącego prosto na mnie podczas połykania mojego fiuta.

Arthur odsunął się na chwilę, oddychając ciężko, gdy rozprawiał się z własnymi spodniami. Chciałem niemal zasugerować, byśmy obciągnęli sobie nawzajem, ale to były moje urodziny i byłem chciwy; uwielbiałem widok Arthura między moimi kolanami, z wiedzą, że nie zrobił tego dla nikogo innego tutaj. 

Chwyciłem ramę łóżka, by utrzymać się w stabilnej pozycji, nie chcąc ominąć ani sekundy.  Arthur opuścił swoje spodnie jedynie na tyle, by uwolnić swój członek. Tłumiąc własny jęk, wzięciem mnie z powrotem do ust, chwycił swojego penisa. Jeszcze zanim z powrotem wpadliśmy w nasz rytm, Arthur ponownie odsunął głowę. Powtarzało się to kilka razy: Arthur brał mój członek aż do końca podniebienia, ssał intensywnie, wypuszczał go aż mój lepki od śliny kawałek ciała owiewało zimne powietrze, znów brał mnie do ust i powtarzał cały proces.

\- Zgrywus - oskarżyłem słabo, łamiącym się głosem.

Arthur uśmiechnął się spuchniętymi wargami, patrząc na mnie jasnym spojrzeniem i wrócił do pracy.

Wiedziałem, że nie będę w stanie wytrzymać długo dłużej, stymulowany widokiem Arthura jednocześnie obciągającego mi i pieprzącego własną dłoń. Jego język poruszał się gorączkowo, podobnie jak jego dłoń; obaj byliśmy bardzo blisko. Arthur zakrztusił się raz czy dwa przez swój zapał, ale jego narastający z każdą chwilą entuzjazm jedynie sprawił, że to wszystko wydawało się jeszcze bardziej gorące.

\- Twoje usta to niebo, skarbie - wyznałem między jednym krótkimi oddechem a drugim. Stwierdziłem, że powinien o tym wiedzieć. - Cholernie idealne, gdy połykasz mojego fiuta - zacząłem bełkotać, gdy Arthur pozwolił mi przyśpieszyć w jego gardle, obaj pędziliśmy w kierunku końca. Pilnowałem się, by nie podnieść głosu, utrzymać go ciszej niż moje głośne, desperackie oddechy, ale na tyle głośno, by Arthur mógł mnie słyszeć. Każde słowo nakręcało Arthura mocniej, sprawiając, że zaczynał ssać intensywnej, brać głębiej i łapać się ściślej.

Kochałem to.

I w końcu nastąpił koniec. Udało mi się jedynie wykrztusić imię Arthura w ramach ostrzeżenia, zanim zacząłem napełniać te wspaniałe usta moim nasieniem. Arthur jęknął głośno, chociaż nie tak głośno jak ja. Miałem wrażenie, że nigdy nie skończę, napełniając usta mojego przyjaciela, aż kilka kropel skapnęło z jego warg. Wypuściłem głowę Arthura, gdy skończyłem szczytować, nie pamiętając nawet, kiedy zacząłem przytrzymywać go w miejscu.

Gdy Arthur odsunął się, by nabrać powietrza, cieniutka nitka mojego nasienia i śliny połączyła jego usta z moim penisem. Kolejny dreszcze przebiegł przez moje ciało.

Dłonie Arthura ślizgały się po własnym członku. Wciąż znajdował się na kolanach, z zamkniętymi oczami. Jego ręka trzymała się mojego kolana dla zachowania równowagi, choć myślę, że także po to, by uziemić się, gdy walczył gorączkowo ku spełnieniu. Moje ciało wciąż dochodziło do siebie, przyśpieszone tętno wciąż szumiało w uszach, ale chwyciłem Arthura za ramiona i wciągnąłem go na materac.

Arthur warknął na stratę dotyku dłoni na swoim członku, ale nie dałem mu czasu na jakiekolwiek działanie. Przycisnąłem jego biodra do łóżka i przełknąłem go w całości, uwielbiając gorący ciężar na swoim języku. Arthur jęknął, gdy jego biodra próbowały wyrwać się z mojego uścisku, ale zmusiłem jego ciało do bezruchu; byłem wdzięczny, że wciąż ufał mi na tyle, by mi na to pozwolić.

Raz przejechałem językiem po jego szczelinie, by zaraz znów wziąć go w całości do ust. To wystarczyło, by Arthur wykrztusił z siebie malutki jęczący szloch, którego nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem. Jeśli wcześniejszy orgazm nie zużyłby mnie zupełnie, stałbym się ponownie twardy tylko przez ten dźwięk. Przełknąłem gorący strumień nasienia Arthura, zlizując na koniec kilka kropel, które skapnęły mi po brodzie.

Gdy Arthur skończył, pociągnął mnie z powrotem do leżącej pozycji na materacu. Moje nogi splotły się z jego kończynami, część mojej piersi przykryła jego tors, a moja głowa utknęła obok jego ramienia, przodem do ściany. Wiedziałem, że leżeliśmy zbyt blisko siebie, ale przez kilka minut pozostaliśmy w takiej pozycji, skupiając się na wyrównaniu oddechów.

Gdy moje ciało w końcu zdało się odrobinę spokojniejsze, przekręciłem się odrobinę, byśmy nie znajdowali się dłużej  w pozycji niebezpiecznie bliskiej tuleniu.

\- Założę się, że wszyscy nas słyszeli - wyszeptał Arthura, brzmiąc trochę niepewnie.

Bez zastanowienia przejechałem dłonią po jego włosach, nie chcąc, by zaczął tego żałować.

\- Mam to gdzieś - przyznałem cicho, uświadamiając sobie, że to prawda. - I tak wszyscy myślą, że jesteśmy razem. Kogo obchodzi, czy zaczniemy dawać im na to dowody?

\- Taa - przytaknął Arthur, brzmiąc znacznie spokojniej.

Zapadła miedzy nami swobodna cisza.  Błysk zdenerwowania przebiegł mi przez myśli, gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że brzmieliśmy znacznie bardziej intymnie niż większość więziennych stosunków powinno. Ale wzruszyłem na to ramionami, decydując, że było to tego warte. Oznaczyłem Arthura dla siebie bez żadnych negatywnych reakcji. Mało prawdopodobne, by stało się coś poważniejszego, jeśli ludzie zaczną myśleć, że jesteśmy czymś więcej niż przyjaciółmi - czym nie jesteśmy.

Wtedy jeszcze inna myśl przyszła mi do głowy i otworzyłem gwałtownie oczy. Mogłem zobaczyć postać Arthura w mdłym świetle, ale nie umiałem rozpoznać, czy już zasnął.

\- Arthur? - spróbowałem. Otrzymałem pytający pomruk w odpowiedzi. - Skąd wiedziałeś, że to moje urodziny?

Arthur nie odpowiedział przez chwilę, choć słyszałem cichy szelest prześcieradeł, gdy poruszył się, by na mnie spojrzeć.

 - Mówiłem ci, że jestem dobry w zdobywaniu informacji.

 - Taa, ale jak dokładnie? - naciskałem, teraz bardzo ciekawy. W końcu podzieliśmy się swoimi historiami sprzed więzienia, wyjaśniając jak się tu znaleźliśmy i jakie są nasze nadzieje i plany, które mogą nigdy się nie spełnić. Ale od czasu, gdy Arthur wyjaśnił jak zbierał informacje i jak w końcu został złapany, byłem zdesperowany dowiedzieć się więcej.

\- Przeczytałem twoje akta - stwierdził zwyczajnie Arthur.

\- Gówno prawda - odparłem. - Trzymają je w biurze naczelnika.

Arthur westchnął.

\- Wiesz, że jestem dobry w zdobywaniu informacji, ale nie możesz uwierzyć, że byłem w stanie nauczyć się rozkładu dnia naczelnika i strażników. Cała wyprawa zajęta tylko dwie minuty, biorąc pod uwagę wyjście i powrotu do biblioteki. Zupełnie normalny czas na pójście do łazienki, czyż nie?

Nie mogłem powstrzymać prychnięcia śmiechu.

\- Jesteś niesamowity. - Zabrzmiało to trochę głupio, gdy już wypowiedziałem te słowa, ale lubię myśleć, że Arthur uśmiechnął się do mojej poduszki, usłyszawszy je. - Kiedy wypadają twoje urodziny? - spytałem, czując się nagle dziwnie nieśmiało.

\- Wypadły miesiąc temu, w lutym. - Zmiażdżyłem niechciane motylki w brzuchu, na dźwięk równie nieśmiałego Arthura. - Mam teraz dwadzieścia sześć lat.

\- Nic nie powiedziałeś - zbeształem go, życząc sobie teraz, by móc wiedzieć wtedy.

\- To i tak była dobra noc. - Zatrzymał się i po chwili kontynuował, wiedząc, że spytam, jeśli nie wytłumaczy sam. - To była nasza noc oznaczania.

Wiedziałem, że po tym rozmowa się skończyła, bo Arthur przekręcił się na łóżku, by leżeć twarzą do ściany. Moje serce biło w piersi pośpiesznie, wystukując rytm, niczym nowonarodzone źrebie uczące się chodzić. Zmusiłem się do odwrócenia od mojego towarzysza, stanowczo miażdżąc czułość rozprzestrzeniającą się po moim ciele niczym choroba.  

Mimo wszystko, uśmiechnąłem się do prześcieradła, gdy moje myśli spowalniały, a powieki stawały się ciężkie, to były najlepsze urodziny w życiu.

++++++++++++++++++++

#

++++++++++++++++++++

To się zmieniło, gdy pierwszy raz się pieprzyliśmy.

To były urodziny Arthura. Kończył dwadzieścia siedem lat i byłem zdeterminowany coś dla niego zrobić, skoro przegapiłem jego poprzednie święto. Obudziliśmy się obok siebie na moim materacu, patrząc na siebie zaspanym wzrokiem, aż nadszedł czas, by wstać na poranny apel. Ślad, który zrobiłem na szyi Arthura poprzedniej nocy wyglądał na brutalny i ciemny, ale Arthur zdawał się nim nie przejmować.

Spytałem go wcześniej czego by sobie życzy i Arthur zawsze odpowiadał, że nie wie. Obiecał, że o tym pomyśli, ale nigdy nie przyszedł z odpowiedzią. Teraz mój prezent przyjdzie za późno, jeśli będzie trzeba wyhandlować coś z zewnątrz. Arthur jednak wciąż nie zdawał się zmartwiony, posyłając mi niewielki uśmiech i ruszając do kąta, by przebrać się w dzienne ubranie.

Widziałem go jeszcze w trakcie śniadania, ale Arthur był nieobecny przez cały dzień; został zmuszony do ciężkich robót we własne urodziny. Nie powiedziałem, że to wyjątkowy dzień, żadnemu z kumpli. Wmawiałem sobie, że to nie moja rola dzielić się taką informacją.

Gdzieś głęboko dobrze wiedziałem, że chciałem ją tylko dla siebie.

Już na obiedzie usłyszałem nowiny; Arthur zaczepił się stopą o wystający kawałek skały i skręcił kostkę. Został zabrany do skrzydła szpitalnego. Na szczęście Dom powiedział mi o tym zanim usiedliśmy przy stole, więc zdążyłem okiełznać własne zaniepokojenie i przybrać maskę spokoju na twarzy, zanim ktokolwiek miał okazję mnie zobaczyć.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że oznaczyłem Arthura. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że to prowadzi do wymiany fizycznych przyjemności. Ale nikt nie musiał wiedzieć o mojej  wewnętrznej walce, by utrzymać nasz związek na tym poziomie. Po roku obciągania i trzepania sobie nawzajem, trudno było wciąż trzymać się na dystans. Ale nie miałem wyboru. 

Arthur opuści więzienie za trzy lata.

Chociaż chciałem popędzić do szpitala natychmiast, zmusiłem się do spokojnego zjedzenia obiadu i powrotu do celi jak wszyscy inni. Strażnicy i tak nie pozwoliliby mi odwiedzić oddziału szpitalnego bez dobrego powodu.

Jednak gdy wkroczyłem do celi i kraty zatrzasnęły się za mną, ujrzałem, że Arthur znajdował się na moim łóżku, leżąc na brzuchu. To nie była noc do oznaczania; ślad wciąż wyraźnie odznaczający się na jego szyi. I zwykle, gdy jeden z nas miał zamiar dokonać wymiany przyjemności, Arthur leżał na plecach, by pokazać, że jest otwarty i chętny. Nie wiedziałem, co zrobić w tej nowej sytuacji.

Jego głowa spoczywała na prostym lewym ramieniu, które wystawało znad zagłówka łóżka. Jego twarz pozostała odwrócona w stronę drzwi, a oczy otwarte; widział moje wejście, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. Reszta jego ciała leżała wygodnie rozłożona, zgięte prawe ramie wisiało z boku materaca, a palce muskały beton. Lekko rozkraczone nogi zakończone bosymi stopami zajmowały pozostałą część łóżka.  

Poruszyłem się, by pośpiesznie usiąść na brzegu pryczy, delikatnie i nieśmiało dotykając palcami obandażowanej kostki Arthura.

\- Nic ci nie jest, skarbie?

Ujrzałem niewielki uśmiech rozlewający się na twarzy Arthura.

\- Nie martw się - uspokoił mnie. - Zasymulowałem to. Yufus zabandażował mnie tylko po to, by strażnicy się nie domyślili.

\- Po co udawałeś? - Nie przerwałem muskania bandaża na kostce mojego przyjaciela, rejestrując własny niepokój z błyskiem zirytowania na samego siebie.

\- Wymyśliłem co chcę na urodziny.

Nie wiedziałem, czy odpowiedź była specjalnie nielogiczna, ale podążyłem za jego tokiem mówienia.

\- I co takiego chcesz?

Arthur spojrzał na mnie, w dół łóżka, przyglądając się, jak moje palce wolno kreślą ścieżki na bandażu. Dreszcz przeszedł przez jego ciało.

\- Chcę byś mnie pieprzył.

Moje palce zamarły. Oddech zatrzymał się w gardle. Serce stanęło.

\- Ty...

\- Chcesz bym cię pieprzył, tak - skończył Arthur, wywracając oczami. Mogłem jednak dostrzec, że jego niecierpliwość była udawana; blef by ukryć, jak bardzo był naprawdę zdenerwowany.

 - To będzie bolało - okazało się moją pierwszą odpowiedzą, ponownie zdradzając moją ochoczość, skoro nie miałem nawet zamiaru kłócić się, czy mówić, że tego nie chcę. Jednak myśl o skrzywdzeniu Arthura dało mi samokontrolę by zatrzymać się i naprawdę rozważyć jego ofertę.

Policzki Arthura pokrył rumieniec, a jego spojrzenie pociemniało.

\- Właśnie dlatego udałem z tą kostką. Yusuf dał mi to. - Mój towarzysz przekręcił się i wyciągnął lewe ramię, otwierając dłoń, by mi pokazać. Leżała tam niewielka kałuża balsamu, wystarczająco mała, by ukryć ją przed strażnikami odprowadzającymi go z powrotem do celi.  

Stukot mojego serca brzmiał niczym grom błyskawicy. Zwilżyłem wargi, uświadamiając sobie, że stały się zupełnie suche.

\- To nie wystarczy. Wciąż będzie boleć - uprzedziłem go. Nie było co kłamać na temat mojego pragnienia, by to zrobić. Arthur zdawał się nieśmiały, ale zdeterminowany; musiał rozważać to już od jakiegoś czasu.

\- Wystarczy - obiecał Arthur. - Nic mi nie będzie.

Szczerze, chciałem go pocałować w tamtej chwili. Chciałem wdrapać się na łóżko i pochwycić jego oddech, tak jak on wstrzymał mój; opanować te usta całkowicie, tak jak on opanował moje myśli od swojego przyjazdu. Zamiast tego, pochyliłem się do przodu, na czworakach obramowując Arthura, jakby był dziełem sztuki, które trzeba ochraniać.

\- Jesteś pewny? - Spojrzałem mu w oczy, wypatrując oznak niepewności.

Nie byłem pewny, czy zdałobym się zatrzymać, jeśli już zaczniemy.    

\- Tak - przytaknął Arthur. Jego uśmiech powrócił, gdy przekonał się, że nie odtrącę go z jego życzeniem. Ale dojrzałem przebłysk strachu w jego oczach, co sprawiło, że zmarłem. Przypomniałem sobie, że ostatni raz, gdy Arthur to robił, działo się to zupełnie wbrew jego woli. Arthur najwyraźniej jednak dostrzegł moje wahanie i zaczepił swoje ramię nie trzymające balsamu wokół mojej szyi. Przez chwilę, myślałem, że ma zamiar mnie pocałować i nie wiedziałem, jak bym zareagował, gdyby to zrobił. Ale on jedynie przytrzymał mnie tuż nad sobą i spojrzał na mnie bystrym wzrokiem. - Ufam ci.

Prawdziwość tych słów i emocje - ukryte, ale wciąż widoczne za tym oświadczeniem, zamarły mi serce. Arthur ufał mi, nawet po własnym gwałcie. Nikomu innemu; nie byłem jedynie łatwo dostępnym ciałem.

Tylko mnie. 

Moje pragnienie, by go pocałować wróciło. Byłem tak blisko, że mój oddech zmierzwił jego grzywkę. By zaspokoić potrzebę, bez zrobienia czegoś niebezpiecznego, pochyliłem się i zassałem malinkę na szyi przyjaciela. Jakaś pełna poczucia winy, głupia część mnie miała nadzieję, że rozpozna on ukryte uczucie w moim zachowaniu.

Gdy z żalem w końcu się odsunąłem, ramię Arthura wciąż pozostało zarzucone wokół mojej szyi, trzymając mnie blisko. Jego uśmiech stał się bardziej podniecony.

\- A teraz mógłbyś przestać zachowywać się tak dżentelmeńsko? - zażądał. - Siedzimy w końcu w więzieniu, do jasnej cholery.

Nawet mimo jego pyskatej postawy, wiedziałem, że Arthur dostrzegł czułość w ruchu moich ust na jego szyi. Czując nieśmiałość, odsunąłem się i sięgnąłem po drugą dłoń Arthura.

\- Jak sobie życzysz. - Uśmiechnąłem się złośliwie i przelałem balsam na moją własną dłoń.

 Uśmiech Arthura przygasł odrobinę, gdy zacząłem przekręcać go na brzuch, ale przełknąłem ciężko i zmusiłem się, by to zignorować. Jeśli ta pozycja miała przywołać złe wspomnienia, Arthur powinien coś powiedzieć. Ale jeśli jego uśmiech zbladł z jakiś innych powodów, z tych powodów, z jakich mój wyraz twarzy także prawdopodobnie przygasł, nie mogłem tego przyznać. Już i tak balansowaliśmy na niebezpiecznej granicy; nie mogliśmy dopuścić, by stało się to jeszcze bardziej intymne przy bardziej romantycznej pozycji.

Szamotaliśmy się chwilę z naszymi spodniami, aż zostały opuszczone w dół naszych ud; przy pozostałych ubraniach wciąż na miejscu. Wtedy Arthur oparł się na rękach i kolanach, a ja klęknąłem za nim, pobudzając się dłonią do wspaniałego widoku, jaki przedstawiał mój towarzysz. Obaj byliśmy już twardzi, ciała gorące i drżące od ekscytacji kumulującej się z każdą chwilą.

 Sięgnąłem moją wolną dłonią, by potrzeć Arthura kilka razy, upewniając się, że jego ciało dobrze się czuło w tej pozycji. Arthur stłumił jęk na mój dotyk i wygiął się w dół ku mojej dłoni, wypinając pośladki kusząco w górę. Z zajętymi dłońmi, pochyliłem się w dół, by chwycić ustami dwa małe dołeczki, które nieśmiało wyglądały za krawędzi koszulki. Zachłannie upajałem się smakiem jego ciepłej, wilgotnej od potu skóry, zapachem jego ciała.

W końcu się odsunąłem, pozwalając sobie na ukryty uśmieszek, gdy Arthur zaskomlał na brak dotyku. Arthur okazał się genialny w podwyższaniu mojej pewności siebie. Zanurzyłem palec w malutkiej kałuży balsamu, starając się oszczędzać nasze zapasy. Wiedziałem, że jeśli zechcemy zrobić to kiedyś jeszcze raz, będziemy musieli poradzić sobie bez żadnych pomocy. Nie mogliśmy symulować kontuzji i dostawać się do szpitala po więcej balsamu, za każdym razem, gdy miesiliśmy ochotę się pieprzyć, a bez pomocy nie zdobędziemy lubrykantu. Nawet jeśli zdołalibyśmy znaleźć kogoś, z kim można by się przehandlować, nie mogliśmy pozwolić sobie, by ktoś o tym wiedział; tu, w więzieniu, nie powinieneś dbać o swojego partnera na tyle, by potrzebować nawilżacza.

Jednak teraz, chciałem sprawić, by akt ten stał się najmniej bolesny jak to możliwe z pomocą, którą przemycił dla nas Arthur. Przycisnąłem nawilżony czubek palca do pomarszczonego otworu Arthura, wpychając i wyciągając go ostrożnie, rozprowadzając balsam. Mogłem słyszeć, jak oddech Arthura grzęźnie mu w gardle, ostre szarpnięcie i spięcie jego ramion jedyną oznaką bólu.  Wolno wsunąłem palec głębiej, wypuszczając z siebie ciche jęknięcie na wrażenie Arthura zaciskającego się wokół mnie. Zatrzymałem się, by wolno wsunąć i wysunąć palec, przekręcając go, by pokryć balsamem jak największą powierzchnię skóry.

Wiedziałem, że potrzeba więcej balsami, gdy poczułem tarcie pod moim palcem, więc całkiem go wyciągnąłem. Arthur wciąż klęczał na czworaka, z zaczynającymi drżąc kończynami. Przerwałem na chwilę, by podciągnąć koszulkę Arthura, nie zdejmując jej całkiem, a jedynie odsłaniając odrobię więcej jego  nieskazitelnej skóry, dla moich oczu. Pogładziłem dłonią po jego plecach, mając nadzieję, że to uspokoi odrobinę jego ciało i zanurzyłem dwa palce w balsam.

Na początku wciąż używałem tylko jednego palca, rozprowadzając nawilżacz i ułatwiając moje przyszłe wejście. W końcu ostrożnie wsunąłem drugi, ściśle przyciśnięty do pierwszego, a ścianki Arthura rozciągały się, by mnie przyjąć. Ciche skomlenie wypłynęło z gardła mojego przyjaciela i usłyszałem szelest prześcieradła, gdy jego pięść zacisnęła się mocno na materiale.

\- Ciii, skarbie, świetnie sobie radzisz -  pochwaliłem go miękkim głosem, podczas gdy moje palce powoli poruszały się w tą i z powrotem. Arthur wydał z siebie niewielkie zadowolone westchnienie i poruszył się, by rozszerzyć kolana odrobinę bardziej, z moimi palcami wciąż zanurzonymi w jego ciele.

Mój głos zdawał się go uspokajać, być może przypominając mu, że to ja, a nie Vince, znajdowałem się za nim, więc szeptałem dalej co tylko przychodziło mi do głowy.

\- Taki idealny, Arthurze - wymamrotałem. - Jestem taki szczęśliwy, że mi ufasz… - W końcu musiałem sobie przerwać, zanim powiedziałbym coś czego nie powinienem. W tym momencie, byłem już na etapie krzyżowania palców, rozciągając Arthura jak tylko się dało. Nie miałem wystarczająco dużo balsamu, by nawilżyć jeszcze trzeci palec, jeśli miałem zamiar pokryć mojego pulsującego członka, więc to musiało wystarczyć. - Jesteś gotowy? 

\- Tak… - zapewnił Arthur, chociaż nie mogłem nie zauważyć, że wciąż nie odważył się pchnąć w tył na moje palce. - No, dawaj, Eames. - Jego głos zdawała się jednak bez tchu i ja nie mogłem się już dłużej powstrzymywać. Gdy go dotknąłem, wciąż był w pełni twardy, więc ból nie mógł być zbyt duży. Skradłem jego preejakulat, który rozsmarowałem na palcach, razem z moim własnym i pośpiesznie wcisnąłem palce z powrotem, wydobywając z Arthura zaskoczone sapnięcie.

Miałem już zamiar pokryć swój członek pozostałością balsamu, gdy zamarłem, przygryzając wargę. Nagle uświadomiłem sobie, że nie mam kondomu. To zdaje się głupim spostrzeżeniem, serio, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że znajdowaliśmy się w więzieniu; w końcu to nie tak, że mieliśmy sklep tuż za rogiem, do którego moglibyśmy polecieć. Nigdy wcześniej nie przyszło mi to nawet do głowy, nigdy nie dbałem o dobro moich partnerów na tyle, by zastanawiać się nad ich bezpieczeństwem.

\- Arthur… - zacząłem ostrożnie, chociaż nie wiedziałem, co miałem zamiar powiedzieć; nie chciałem jednak przerywać.

\- Czytałem twoje akta, pamiętasz? - warkną nagle Arthur, jego ostry i zachrypnięty głos rozbrzmiał w naszej cichej celi. - Wiem, że jesteś czysty i ja też jestem czysty, do cholery! - Arthur nie zerknął w tył na mnie, zamiast tego pozwolił swojej głowie opaść między spiętymi ramionami. Wytłumaczyłem sobie, że jest oschły z powodu bólu, ale i tak zwęziłem powieki. - Ja pierdolę, co to, pierwsza randka? - ciągnął dalej Arthur, głosem niskim i zjadliwym. Przełknąłem ślinę, ze złością podlewana przez zażenowanie własnym zachowywaniem się czulej niż powinienem i wróciłem do pracy, bez słowa.

Popieściłem się szybko, biorąc minimalną przyjemność z własnego dotyku, pokrywając się przy tym ostatkiem balsamu. Ustawiłem się w odpowiednim miejscu, ułożyłem dłonie na biodrach Arthura, by utrzymać go w miejscu i pchnąłem wolno. Arthur wydał z siebie niewielki, żałosny jęk i opadł w dół na przedramiona, dysząc cicho.

To bolało. Wiedziałem, że musi boleć, nawet jeśli Arthur nie powiedział ani słowa, by mnie powstrzymać. Wmówiłem sobie, że mnie to nie obchodzi i pchnąłem dalej, aż w końcu dotarłem do końca. Jednak nie zamknąłem oczu. Nawet jeśli dalej czułem zażenowanie i wściekłość, wciąż zależało mi na tyle, by chcieć pamiętać, że to Arthur znajduje się pode mną, że pozwala mi na to.

Mogłem poczuć, jak jego ciało się buntuje, zaciska wokół mnie mocno, jakby pamiętało ostatnią inwazję ze stron Vince’a. Jednocześnie mogłem poczuć jak Arthur próbuje zwalczyć instynkty, zmuszając ciało do uspokojenia się i przyjęcia mnie. Nawet jeśli mój umysł był głownie skupiony na wrażeniu zanurzenia penisa w ciele Arthura, wciąż czułem się wyróżniony zaufaniem, które Arthur we mnie pokłada.

 To było… piękne.

Przytłumiło to mój gniew - i ten na samego siebie i ten na Arthura - i moje zakłopotanie, spychając je gdzieś na dno umysłu, pozwalając mi skupić się jedynie na przyjmującym mnie ciele przyjaciela. Jedną dłonią masowałem uspokajające kółeczka na dolnej części jego pleców, pochylając się, by nieśmiało pocałować jego kręgosłup.

\- Eames…? - niemal wyszlochał Arthur, brzmiąc na prawie przerażonego.

\- Jestem tu, Arthur - zapewniłem, uśmiechając się do siebie, gdy ciało wokół mojego sztywnego członka rozluźniło się, na dźwięk mojego głosu. Nie głosu Vince’a, nie dźwięku jego kolesi trzepiących sobie obok. Tylko ja. Tylko Arthur. 

\- Przepraszam, że byłem złośliwy - przeprosił Arthur, podczas gdy całe jego ciało zadrżało a jego gorące, parzące ściany wokół mnie rozluźniły się jeszcze bardziej.

Prychnąłem zanim mogłem to zarejestrować. Natychmiast moje zirytowanie - i chwilowe postanowienie wzięcia Arthura tak ostro i bezosobowo jak się dało - odpłynęło. Stałbym się może bardziej nieprzyjemny, gdyby Arthur nie dawał mi tak wspaniałych wrażeń, jak jego ciało zaciskające się wokół mnie na próbę.

\- Skupiasz się na złych sprawach, skarbie - ostrzegłem go, próbując pomóc mu odwrócić uwagę.

 Gdy kolejny raz wyszedłem i wszedłem z powrotem, upewniłem się, ze moje ruchy są wolne i spokojne; balsam pomógł naszym ciałom poruszać się gładko, ale Arthur nie byłby teraz wdzięczny za pośpieszne ruchy. Zostawiłem dłoń na jego plecach, palce masowały spięte mięśnie, gdy tylko byłem w stanie sobie o tym przypomnieć. Długa dłoń pozostała na jego biodrze, przypominająca Arthurowi, by nie opadł w dół na materac i nie zmienił przy tym kąta.

Rozpocząłem równomierne ruchy, wślizgując się w tą i z powrotem i szukając kłębka nerwów, który pozwoli Arthurowi zapomnieć o bólu. Na początku, Arthur pozostawał głównie cicho, jego ciało wciąż spięte, gdy moje pchnięcia ocierały się o rozszerzające się mięśnie. Jego ciało wciąż dawało wrażenie piekącego aksamitu wokół mnie, ściskającego mnie, gdy zanurzałem się jak najgłębiej raz za razem. Uwielbiałem niewielkie westchnięcia, które wypadały z ust Arthura przy każdym pchnięciu, bo nawet jeśli były szorstkie od bólu, Arthur zaczynał ostrożnie pchać z powrotem w górę, by spotkać każdy z moich ruchów.

Wiedziałem, że znalazłem odpowiedni kąt, gdy plecy Arthura zadrżały, a on mocno pchnął do tyłu, wychodząc mi na przeciw. Obaj jęknęliśmy na to uczucie, aż Arthur wydał z siebie najpiękniejszy jęk zmieszany z moim imieniem. Jęknąłem głośniej w odpowiedzi i przycisnąłem mocniej, uderzając w prostatę Arthura przy każdym pchnięciu. Na początku wciąż nie mogłem nasycić się wydawanymi przez Arthura dźwiękami, pozwalając im prowadzić mnie i moje ruchy, aż wokół nie istniało nic poza naszymi poruszającymi się ciałami. Ale wtedy Arthur zaczął zachowywać się coraz głośniej i głośniej.

Bez zastanowienia, sięgnąłem za niego i ułożyłem dłoń na jego ustach, próbując go uciszyć. Jeśli bylibyśmy sami, jedynie przycisnąłbym go mocniej, próbując wycisnąć krzyki z tych jego cudownych ust. Ale nie byliśmy sami i musieliśmy się upewnić, że nie obudzimy całego więzienia dźwiękami naszego kopulowania. Jednak natychmiast wiedziałem, że zrobiłem coś nie tak, gdy Arthur krzyknął ochryple w moją dłoń, zwalczając mój dotyk i spinając się tak mocno, że musiałem z niego zupełnie wyjść.

\- Kurwa, Arthur, przepraszam - wyszeptałem rozpaczliwie, gdy Arthur odsunął się ode mnie. Czułem, jak serce zaciska mi się boleśnie, gdy rozpoznałem strach w jego cofających się ruchach. Podążyłem za nim w górę łóżka, czując poczucie winy, gdy usłyszałem jak zajęczał z bólu, gdy jego ciało przesunęło się nagle, by zwinąć się na materacu. Nie wyglądał jakby chciał uciec jeszcze dalej, gdy położyłem się na boku przodem do niego, odgarniając jego ciemne włosy z twarzy. - Nie pomyślałem, skarbie. Tak bardzo mi przykro, proszę nie płacz.

\- Nie płaczę, kurwa! - warknął Arthur, odpychając moją dłoń i wściekle ścierając łzy spływające mu po policzku. - Dlaczego przerwałeś? 

Posłałem mu niedowierzające spojrzenie, ale nie wtargnąłem więcej w jego przestrzeń osobistą, nie chcąc wywołać kolejnych negatywnych reakcji.

\- Najwyraźniej przed chwilą przez moją głupotę wróciły do ciebie złe wspomnienia. - Arthur spojrzał na mnie, jakbym sam sobie wymyślał problem. - Nie martw się, możemy skończyć w ten sposób - nalegałem, myśląc, że może jest jedynie sfrustrowany przerwaniem w tak niedalekim spełnienia momencie.

 Arthur obnażył zęby, wpatrując się we mnie i przez sekundę myślałem, że ma zamiar mnie zabić. Aż w końcu chwycił mnie za włosy tak mocno, że aż się skrzywiłem i wyszeptał mi do ucha:

\- Jeśli nie zaczniesz pieprzyć mnie jeszcze w tej chwili, jutro znajdę kogoś, kto to zrobi.

 Przyprawiająca o mdłości fala zazdrości walnęła we mnie niczym huragan, zostawiając mnie otumanionego i pozbawionego logicznego myślenia; skupiłem się całkowicie tylko na słowach Arthura.

\- Nie zrobisz tego, _wykluczone_ \- wycedziłem groźnie, przesuwając się bliżej i przyciskając moją gorącą męskość do jego ud, demonstracyjnie drapiąc o materiał jego na wpół zdjętych spodni.

\- Więc nie dawaj mi czekać - odparł wyzywającym tonem. Rozmazane ślady po łzach wysychające na jego twarzy, już zapomniane. Część mnie nie mogła tego zrozumieć. Nie mogła pojąć, jak Arthur, po doświadczeniu czegoś tak traumatycznego, co wróciło do niego chwilę temu, mógł chcieć dalej kontynuować. Ale większa część mnie miała to gdzieś - moje ciało wciąż zdesperowane, by skończyć - więc sięgnąłem w dół, by dotknąć Arthura. Mój wzrok uniósł się, by spotkać się z jego spojrzeniem, gdy wyczułem, że jego erekcja zwiędła w czasie raptownej paniki. - Pieprzyć to - wymamrotał Arthur drżącym głosem, z policzkami intensywnie czerwonymi od zażenowania. - Nieważne.

Patrzyłem, w przerażeniu, jak Arthur odwraca się w stronę ściany, układając się do mnie plecami. Współczułem mu, prawdopodobnie bardziej niż powinienem. I wtedy, gdy zazdrość, podniecenie i sympatia zabulgotały w mojej głowie w mylącej plątaninie emocji, postanowiłem złamać kilka z moich zasad.

 Przypełznąłem bliżej do Arthura, moja pierś dopasowująca się do kształtu jego pleców. Następnie przerzuciłem ramię przez jego biodra, ponownie ściągając jego spodnie w dół i zadziornie przejechałem opuszkami palców po jego męskości. W tym samym czasie, przycisnąłem usta do nieskazitelnej skóry na jego szyi. Moje działanie było tak bardzo nie na miejscu, że sam nie wiedziałem nawet co sam ze sobą zrobić, albo jak się wytłumaczyć następnego ranka. W więzieniu, malinka zostawiona na czyjejś szyi powinna być oznaką posiadania i nie powinna być wykonana w intymny sposób. Ale moje usta były czułe i łagodne, gdy błądziły po skórze Arthura, zostawiając za sobą delikatnie miłosne ugryzienia, na które nigdy nie znalazłbym odpowiedniego wytłumaczenia.

W tym samym czasie, złapałem Arthur w moją dłoń i pocierałem go nieśpiesznie, uśmiechając się w jego kark, gdy mój przyjaciel wydał z siebie zadowolone wetchnięcie i rozpłynął się w moim uścisku. Biorąc to za dobry omen, nie przerywałem mojego delikatnego dotyku dłoni i ust. W tym momencie łamałem wszystkie zasady,poza dwoma ostatnimi:

Żadnych pocałunków. 

Żadnego zakochiwania się.

Zależało mi na Arthurze bardziej niż to było rozsądne, ale nie kochałem go. Byliśmy tylko przyjaciółmi i to było wszystko czego nam było trzeba. Nawet jeśli obsypywałem pocałunkami szyję Arthura, nie dawało mi to takiej samej przyjemności, jaka przeszyłaby moje ciało, gdyby nasze usta się kiedykolwiek złączyły.

Gdy Arthur stał się znów twardy i zaczął wciskać się w moją dłoń, sapiąc cicho w nieruchome powietrze wokół nas, ostrożnie odsunąłem dłoń. Przysunąłem się bliżej, zbliżając nasze biodra i ustawiłem mój członek przy otworze Arthura. Chciałem unieść jego lewą nogę, by bardziej go otworzyć, ale przeszkadzały mi jego spodnie. Nie protestował na moje ruchy, pozostając na swojej części materaca, gdy ustawiałem się w pozycji. Splunąłem w dłoń, by bardziej się zwilżyć, marząc, by to skończyło się zupełnie bezboleśnie dla mojego towarzysza.

Tym razem, gdy pchnąłem, moje ruchy były pewne i równe, ale nie pośpieszne. Gdy zanurzyłem się w pełni, ponownie sięgnąłem ramieniem wokół biodra Arthura, by dotknąć męskości mojego przyjaciela. Pchaliśmy w swoją stronę bez wahania, nasze ciała zlepiające się ze sobą, gdy masowałem Arthura i trzymałem go blisko. Znaleźliśmy się na szczycie bardzo szybko, pomimo _problemów_ w trakcie. Arthur doszedł pierwszy, pokrywając moje palce lepką wilgotnością. Wyszeptał moje imię cicho, jakby nie chciał, bym to usłyszał, a jednak pragnąć, by doprowadziły mnie one na skraj.

I tak się stało. 

Sapnąłem cicho dochodząc głęboko wewnątrz Arthura, płytkie pchnięcie bioder zatapiające moje nasienie głęboko w jego ciele. Dużo czasu minęło zanim opróżniłem się do końca, drgania przeszywały moje ciało, gdy przewrażliwiona skóra na członku nie przestawała ocierać się o ścianki wnętrza Arthura. Chciałem zostać tak na zawsze, nigdy więcej z niego nie wychodzić, ale w końcu byłem do tego zmuszony.

Gdy nasze ciała się rozdzieliły, pamiętaliśmy, by położyć się po przeciwnych stronach materaca; istniała między nami przerwa, nawet jeśli niewielka. Jednak w sennym, poorgazmowym zamgleniu, rzuciłem ramie w stronę Arthura. Moja dłoń chwyciła go niewinnie za przedramię. Arthur nie skomentował tego, a ostatnią rzeczą, jaką mogłem wymyśleć do powiedzenia tuż przed tym jak oboje odpłynęliśmy było:

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, skarbie.

Odtąd pieprzyliśmy się raz w tygodniu. Musieliśmy być pewni, by robić to zawsze w poniedziałkowe noce, wieczorem po ciężkich robotach Arthura. Pracował on na polu w poniedziałki i piątki, gdy ja pracowałem we wtorki i soboty. Nie miało znaczenia, kiedy ja pracowałem, bo zawsze byłem na górze, tak jak wymagała tego moja pozycja. Ale seks nigdy nie był zbyt łatwy dla ciała Arthura, nawet jeśli używałem tak dużo śliny, jak mój organizm był w stanie wyprodukować. Arthur nigdy nie narzekał i nigdy więcej nie mieliśmy problemów ze złymi wspomnieniami, po tym jak nauczyłem się, co mogło je wywołać, ale wciąż mogłem dostrzec, jak sztywne były jego ruchy po naszym pieprzeniu się następnego dnia.

Raz, niedługo po tym, jak przeszliśmy na ten nowy poziom wymiany przyjemności, staliśmy się niecierpliwi i wziąłem Arthura w czwartek; myśleliśmy, że do tego czasu jego ciało do mnie przywykło. Nie mieliśmy racji, choć Arthur nie powiedział mi tego na początku. Dowiedziałem się dopiero, gdy wróciłem z pralni tego wieczoru i wkroczyłem do celi ramię w ramię z Arthurem, który w końcu wyznał mi, co się stało w ciągu dnia. Najwyraźniej nie był on w stanie wyginać się i podnosić tak samo ciężkich kamieni co normalnie i został za to wychłostany przez jednego z wyjątkowo temperamentnych strażników.  

Obciągnąłem Arthurowi tej nocy, by oderwać jego umysł od bólu. A on wyszeptał moje imię w zimowe nocne powietrze, w ten sam sposób, w jaki zaczął je od niedawna szeptać.

Po tym pierwszym razie, nigdy nie zachowywaliśmy się już tak intymnie. Udało nam się uniknąć pieprzenia twarzą w twarz podczas pierwszego razu, ale ułożenie mojego ciała w kształt ciała Arthura i pieprzenie go od boku, nie było zupełnie bezosobowe. Za każdym kolejnym razem, upewniałem się, że Arthur pozostawał na czworakach, gdy ja klęczałem za nim. Nigdy nie narzekał, chociaż też nigdy więcej nie obdarował mnie jednym z tych zadowolonych niewielkich westchnień. Ale pieprzyliśmy się aż do celu i nie robiliśmy z tego niczego więcej.

Żaden z nas nigdy nie skomentował tego, jak czasami, wbijając się w niego, pochylałem się do przodu i przykładałem moją lepką od potu pierś do jego pleców i kładłem czoło w dołku między jego łopatkami. Może nasze ciała znajdowały się odrobinę zbyt blisko siebie, może poruszały się ze zbyt dużą troską i synchronizacją, ale to było przecież tylko wygodne miejsce na ułożenie głowy podczas desperackich prób złapania oddechu.

++++++++++++++++++++

#

++++++++++++++++++++

To się zmieniło, gdy Arthur został wysłany do izolatki.

Arthur był, w pełni tego słowa znaczeniu, dobrze sprawującym się więźniem. Rzadko wpadał w kłopoty czy trafiał do izolatki, a gdy się to przytrafiało, nie robił wokół tego szumu. Wiedziałem, że czasami zdarzało mu się wykazywać odrobine zbyt dużą ciekawością, ale wiedziałem także, że miał wystarczające umiejętności, by nie zostać złapanym. Właśnie dlatego poczułem się mocno zaskoczony, gdy nagle, cztery lata po tym jak Arthur wkroczył do mojego życia, garść klawiszów siłą odciągnęła go od stołu w czasie obiadu.

W tych czasach byłem z reguły skłonny wierzyć słowom Arthura; dzieliliśmy ze sobą całkiem sporo. Jednak kiedy strażnicy przyszli, by go odciągnąć i nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, Arthur powiedział jedynie:

\- To nic takiego.

“Nic takiego” nie pakuje cię do izolatki na dwa tygodnie.

Każdy miał swoją własną teorię na temat tego, co zrobił Arthur, gdy stołówka uspokoiła się ponownie. Kilku chłopaków twierdziło, że na pewno coś ukradł. Inni byli pewni, że robił jakieś interesy z ludźmi z zewnątrz, próbując zorganizować ucieczkę. Jeszcze inni uważali, że mógł jakoś zażenować jednego z bardziej  natrętnych strażników. Wszystkie teorie zdawały się wiarygodne i jednocześnie zupełnie niedorzeczne.

Nie dołączyłem do snucia spekulacji. Zamiast tego wróciłem do dłubania w moim jedzeniu (apetyt odeszły w niepamięć), wciąż zerkając na porzuconą tacę Arthura leżącą po mojej lewicy.

Biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, dwa tygodnie w więzieniu  to naprawdę krótki okres czasu; szczególnie jeśli jesteś tu zamknięty na całe życie. To niczym mrugnięcie okiem. A jednak te dwa tygodnie z Arthurem w odosobnieniu wpłynęły na mnie jakbym znalazł się w tej ciemnej, malutkiej celi razem z nim. Właściwie, w pewien sposób wolałbym, by tak się stało, wszystko jedno jak bardzo nienawidziłem bycia zamkniętym w tamtym miejscu. 

Izolatka nie była fajnym doświadczeniem. Nawet jeśli byłeś samotnikiem z natury, nawet jeśli w więzieniu miałeś wrogów, których chciałeś uniknąć, nie mogłeś cieszyć się odosobnieniem długo. Bycie samemu w ciemności i ciszy robiło coś z twoją głową. Pierwszego dnia, przyznaję, to niemal odprężające. Nie musisz pracować, nie musisz użerać się z czepliwymi strażnikami czy wściekłymi więźniami. Tylko siedzisz tam i się odprężasz a ludzie przynoszą ci jedzenie.

Ale potem, po dniu czy dwóch czegoś takiego zaczynasz dostawać małego bzika. Cele są maleńkie i ciemne, więc nie masz za bardzo możliwości, by się poruszać. Twoje ciało, przywykłe do pracy każdego dnia, zaczyna być sztywne dosyć szybko. I wtedy stajesz się niecierpliwy, marzysz o świeżym powietrzu i słońcu. Ale wciąż siedzisz tam i powtarzasz sobie, że to ty powinieneś się śmiać, bo możesz sobie tylko leżeć i nic nie robić.

Pod koniec pierwszego tygodnia naprawdę zaczynasz żałować tego, co wpakowało cię do izolatki. Istnieje powód dlaczego strażnicy wolą umieścić więźniów w odosobnieniu, zamiast zawsze używać fizycznych kar. Wszyscy tutaj byli czemuś winni, nawet jeśli nie byłeś winny tego, za co cię skazali. I po kilku dniach niczego poza tobą i twoimi myślami, zawsze znajdujesz coś, czym się zadręczasz, coś, czego żałujesz. Próbując o tym nie myśleć, jedynie przywołujesz inne wspomnienia, które lepiej było pozostawić w zapomnieniu. Ale tu nie istniało nic, co mogło by odwrócić twoją uwagę. Nie mogłeś nawet czytać czy grać w coś, bo nie było wystarczająco dużo światła.

Wszystko staje się tylko coraz gorsze, jeśli masz to nieszczęście zostać zamkniętym na dwa tygodnie. Twoje kończyny zapominają jak się płynnie poruszać, a twoje zmysły stają się przewrażliwione; tak, że gdy nadejdzie czas na wyjście przez pierwszy dzień nie jesteś w stanie nawet całkiem otworzyć oczu w pełnym słońcu. Kilku ludzi dostało tam zupełnego świra i nigdy nie udało im się już uwolnić od trawiących myśli i poczucia winy. 

Każdej nocy, gdy wracałem sam do celi, zastanawiałem się, jak Arthur się trzyma, mając nadzieje na najlepsze. 

Te dwa samotne tygodnie były dziwne i wyraźnie czułem, jakbym ja także był ukarany. Budziłem się rano sam, bez Arthura leżącego w moim łóżku czy choćby kręcącego się na swoim własnym materacu. Jego potargane od snu włosy i zaspany uśmiech były nieobecne. Nigdy właściwie nie pamiętałem o porzuceniu rozglądania się za nim w czasie posiłków. Zawsze zostawiałem obok siebie miejsce, które nigdy nie zostało zajęte - nawet chłopaki wiedzieli, by tam nie siadać. A na koniec dnia, Arthur nie czekał na mnie w naszej celi.

Na początku myślałem, że jedynie tęsknie za ciałem Arthura. Był przystojny i sprawiał, że zacząłem być odrobine mniej wściekły na to, że zostałem niesprawiedliwie wtrącony do więzienia, gdy widywałem go każdego ranka. Wymiany przyjemności między mną i Arthurem z ostatnich kilku lat także stanowiły wielką część mojego więziennego życia. Krótkie chwile przyjemności i bliskości, które dzieliliśmy, stworzyły zupełnie nową skalę w stosunku do tego co doświadczyłem wcześniej, zarówno w więzieniu jak i poza nim. Strażnicy zabrali Arthura w tygodniu, w którym powinienem ponownie go oznaczyć i czułem się przez to oszukany.

Ale w końcu, gdy wolno mijały kolejne dni, zacząłem uświadamiać sobie, że tęsknię za czymś więcej niż tylko wrażeniem warg na skórze Arthurze i czuciem penisa zanurzonego aż do podstawy w - teraz - gościnnym ciele. Tęskniłem za uśmiechami, które Arthur mi posyłał rano i tego jak czasami przypadkowo muskał palcami po moim przedramieniu, gdy podnosił się z łóżka, by zacząć się ubierać. Tęskniłem za tym, jak przerzucał mi swoje marchewki w czasie obiadów, zaraz po tym, jak ja podawałem mu swoje brokuły; i tęskniłem za naszym niedowierzaniem, że drugiemu smakuje tak obrzydliwe warzywo.

Tęskniłem za tymi chwilami, gdy szedłem do biblioteki i Arthur posyłał mi znaczące spojrzenie, gdy próbowałem  wymknąć się z jedną z książek, którą on właśnie skończył czytać. Tęskniłem za nocami podczas których dyskutowaliśmy na temat książek albo wymienialiśmy się opowieściami jeszcze długo po zgaszeniu świateł, a także za nocami, gdy wracaliśmy do celi zbyt wyczerpani po pracy i jedynie leżeliśmy w przyjaznej ciszy, aż zasypialiśmy. Tęskniłem nawet za dniami, gdy nie dzieliliśmy łóżka - w noce w ciągu tygodnia, gdy nie wymienialiśmy przyjemności, albo gdy wiedzieliśmy, że klawisze będą robić przeszukanie. Obaj kręcilibyśmy się na naszych materacach, skrzypiąc nimi potwornie; odzwyczajeni od spania samotnie.

Tęskniłem za moim przyjacielem.

Tęskniłem za moim towarzyszem. 

Tęskniłem za moim partnerem.

Jednego wieczoru, gdy zostały jeszcze trzy dni odosobnienia Arthura, leżałem skulony samotnie pod kocami i nagle dostsłem mdłości, gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że tak właśnie wyglądałoby moje życie za dwa lata, gdy Arthur zostanie wypuszczony z więzienia. Nie mogłem po tym usnąć.

Cokolwiek Arthur przeskrobał musiało być poważne, bo strażnicy zostawili go w izolatce przez cały ostatni dzień, zamiast wypuścić go rano. Przez cały czas nadstawiałem uszu, w razie gdyby Arthur zawołał do mnie w jadalni czy na spacerniaku. Ciągle zerkałem przez ramię, gdyby próbował się do mnie podkraść, by zrobić mi niespodziankę, chociaż wiedziałem, że nie było to raczej w jego stylu.

Na koniec ostatniego dnia tego drugiego tygodnia, byłem w kompletnej rozsypce. Chłopaki zerkali na mnie i kręcili głowami na moją głupotę, ale starali się robić wszystko, by mnie czymś zająć. Ale gdy stanąłem na apel przed moją celą, ukradkiem zerkając przez ramię, by upewnić się, że ta wciąż była pusta,  poddałem się. Musiałem w końcu przyjąć fakt, że Arthur dostał kolejny tydzień kary.

Skuliłem się pod kocami i przewracałem bezsennie; światła dawno zgaszone. I wtedy, chwilę po tym, gdy powinienem porządnie zasnąć, usłyszałem na korytarzu kroki odbijające się od cementu. Na początku nie pozwoliłem sobie na nabieranie nadziei, ale mimo wszystko przekręciłem się przodem do drzwi - tak na wszelki wypadek. Gdy się zbliżyli mogłem rozróżnić dwie silne pary kroków i jedne niepewne; moje serce zaczęło łomotać.

Nawet jeśli chciałem teraz wyskoczyć z łóżka, zmusiłem się do pozostania na materacu, gdy metalowe kraty przesunęły się i dwóch klawiszy wrzuciło Arthura do celi. Żaden z nas nie poruszył się ani nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku, dopóki kraty wrócił na swoje miejsce, a kroki strażników ucichły. Wtedy słuchałem, jak Arthur podczołgał się do mojego łóżka i powoli opuścił pod przykrycia na mój materac. Zastanawiałem się, czy chce, bym go od razu oznaczył, ale nie wiedząc w jakim stanie psychicznym przetrwał izolatkę, pozostałem nieruchomo. 

I wtedy Arthur sztywnymi ruchami przesunął się tuż obok mnie na łóżku i przycisnął swoje usta do moich. To był niewinny pocałunek, bardziej muśnięcie warg o wargi, niż namiętne złączenie ust, ale i tak wywołał błysk elektryczności przebiegający przez całe moje ciało. Miałem już oddać pocałunek - przyciągnąć Arthura bliżej i nigdy nie wypuścić, chrzanić konsekwencje - gdy Arthur odsunął się, zmęczony. Nie sądzę, by pomyślał, że byłem niezainteresowany, bo wciąż pozostał blisko na naszym materacu; wydaje mi się, że był po prostu styrany i podłamany dwoma tygodniami odosobnienia.

Wiedziałem, że znalazłem się w tarapatach, gdy nie przejąłem się tym, że się odsunął. Nawet jeśli iskierka ciepła zabłysła w dole mojego brzucha, byłem w stanie zagłuszyć ją do następnego razu; nie śpieszyło mi się wziąć Arthura zanim był gotowy. Moje serce zatrzepotało w piersi, a usta mrowiły, pamiętając ciepło suchych ust Arthura. Chciałem go wciąż całować - nigdy nie przestawać - ale zamiast tego, objąłem go ramieniem i przyciągnąłem bliżej. Arthur zwinął się w nowym miejscu bez protestów, wciskając głowę pod moją brodę i splatając nasze nogi.

Ponownie westchnął z zadowoleniem - dźwięk, którego nie słyszałem od lat i czule pocałował moją szyję. Wtedy obaj ziewnęliśmy i zasnęliśmy, znów znajdując się tu, gdzie nasze miejsce.

Następnego ranka, gdy wyrwałem się ze snu, Arthur wciąż leżał zwinięty w moich ramionach.  Wiedziałem dokładnie, w którym momencie się obudził, czując jego przyśpieszony puls pod palcami. Miałem świadomość, że mogłem się teraz odsunąć i zdołalibyśmy potraktować pocałunek, jako zwykłą pomyłkę, spowodowaną samotnością Arthura w izolatce. Ale ja nie chciałem go zignorować. W ciągu tych dwóch tygodni w pojedynkę, uświadomiłem sobie dokładnie, co Arthur dla mnie znaczy. Nie żebym wcześniej tego nie wiedział, oczywiście; ale w końcu zaakceptowałem sam przed sobą prawdę. I nawet jeśli wiedziałem, że był to najgłupszy błąd mojego życia; wiedziałem, że to może trwać najwyżej dwa kolejne lata, pragnąłem Arthura w każdy możliwy sposób.

Więc zacząłem rysować przypadkowe wzory na jego plecach, by dać mu znać, że już nie śpię, uśmiechając się lekko, na przyjemny dreszcz, który przeszył moje ciało pod wpływem dotyku. Arthur odsunął odrobinę głowę, by spotkać moje spojrzenie, prawdopodobnie bojąc się, że powiem mu teraz jak bardzo niewłaściwa była ostatnia noc. Jednak ja jedynie pochyliłem głowę i ponownie przycisnąłem usta do jego ust, pozwalając, by nasze wargi złączyły się wolno i słodko. Oczy Arthura rozszerzyły się, by zaraz się zamknąć i ja także pozwoliłem opaść moim powiekom, gdy Arthur oddał pocałunek.

Nasze usta pasowały do siebie jak dwa kawałki puzzli, pozostając nieruchomo na kilka oddechów, zanim znów zaczęliśmy się poruszać. Żaden z nas nie zwracał uwagi na nieświeży smak naszych ust; byliśmy zbyt zaabsorbowani tym nowym doznaniem, na które nie pozwalaliśmy sobie od lat. Czując odwagę i niecierpliwość, pytająco przejechałem językiem po dolnej wardze Arthura, szukając dostępu. Arthur jęknął w moje usta i rozchylił wargi, zatapiając palce w moich włosach i przyciskając mnie mocniej, gdy wślizgnąłem język do środka.

Arthur smakował głownie jak czerstwy chleb, którym żywili go w izolatce, ale wyczuć można było także silny aromat jego naturalnego smaku, gdy nasze języki musnęły się z ciekawością. W mojej głowie smak ten zdawał się idealny; jak wszystko co sobie wyobrażałem w ciągu tych wszystkich lat. Pozwolił mi zbadać leniwie swoje usta; mój język dotykający delikatnej skóry, zanim odsunęliśmy się od siebie by nabrać powietrza. Gdy obaj złapaliśmy oddechy, nasze policzki zaczerwienione a oczy błyszczące, oplotłem go ciasno ramionami i przekręciłem nas tak, że Arthur znalazł się na mnie. 

Przycisnęliśmy nasze usta do siebie, teraz pośpiesznie, gdy nasz głód rósł. Kolana Arthura wbijały się w materac po obu moich bokach, a jego na wpół twarde przyrodzenie przyciskało się do mojego brzucha. Moja własna pulsująca męskość naciskała na jego gorące uda. Obaj byliśmy podnieceni, ale obaj zbyt skupieni na naszych ustach, by zrobić cokolwiek więcej. Arthur nie pocierał się o mnie, ale przyciskał do mojego ciała, jakby brak kontaktu sprawiał mu ból. Jedyne co byłem w stanie zrobić, to opleść ramiona wokół niego i przycisnąć go bliżej.

Zakochałem się we wrażeniu leżącego na mnie Arthura - zwyczajnie _będącego_ tutaj. Mogłem poczuć bicie jego serca obok własnego, oba rytmy nie pasujące do siebie. Przypominało to dwóch tancerzy, zbyt zapamiętałych i pochłoniętych muzyką, by spotkać się w połowie parkietu, ale cieszących się tańcem mimo wszystko. Mogłem także poczuć jego szybki oddech, jego pierś unoszącą się i opadającą na moją pierś, powietrze wydychane przez jego nos owiewające moją twarz, gdy nie mogliśmy się od siebie oderwać.

Czując teraz odwagę, przejechałem jedną dłonią po pośladkach Arthura, szukając odrobiny więcej nacisku na nasze rosnące erekcje. Moja druga dłoń bawiła się brzegiem jego koszuli, sprawiając, że Arthur jęknął w moje usta i wygiął się, gdy musnąłem nagą skórę na jego plecach; dotyk moich opuszków lekki niczym piórko. Pragnąc więcej i zachęcony faktem, że Arthur nie opiera się tym intymnym dotykom, wsunąłem całą dłoń pod jego koszulę.

Dotychczas zawsze upewnialiśmy się, że nasze ubrania zostawały na miejscu. Poza kilkoma centymetrami nagiego ciała Arthura w pewnych miejscach, jego gładka skóra była dla mnie nowością. I natychmiast wiedziałem, że tę ciepłą skórę mogę dodać do mojej rosnącej listy uzależnień. Przejechałem dłonią w górę jego wyginającego się kręgosłupa, by musnąć spięte łopatki, skutecznie podwijając koszulkę, czego żaden z nas nie zauważył czy może zwyczajnie o to nie dbał.

Teraz to język Arthura znalazł się w moich ustach, ciekawski i niecierpliwy. Przerwałem mu tylko raz, na serie krótkich, delikatnych jak skrzydła motyla całusów. Mogłem poczuć, jak Arthur uśmiecha się pod moimi wargami, co sprawiło, że moje kąciki ust także się uniosły.  Niedługo nasze zęby niemal się o siebie obijały przez to, jak bardzo się szczerzyliśmy, ale i tak nie chcieliśmy przestać.

Dopiero dźwięk odsuwanych krat i pierwszy dzwonek na apel nas rozdzielił. Arthur odsunął się, z szeroko otwartymi oczami i przekleństwem pod nosem, gdy przesunął się, by zejść z łóżka. Czując jak moje ciało drgnęło nieprzyjemnie na nagłą utratę bliskości Arthura, złapałem jego nadgarstek i pociągnąłem z powrotem na materac. Uciszyłem jego protest z kolejnym wolnym, głębokim pocałunkiem. Obaj leżeliśmy teraz na boku przodem do siebie.

Arthur próbował dokonać niemożliwego i wysunąć się z łóżka, jednocześnie nie odrywając się od moich ust. Przez kolejny moment pełen chciwości, delikatnie ale pewnie ułożyłem dłoń na jego karku. Nasze usta złączyły się jak zapamiętana stopklatka.

I w końcu odepchnąłem go lekko z nieprzytomnym uśmiechem na ustach. Arthur posłał mi bardzo podobny wyraz twarzy w odpowiedzi, jego cudowne oczy opromienione porannym słońcem. Jego wargi opuchnięte, policzki zarumienione, a włosy w zupełnej rozsypce. Po posłaniu mi ostatniego głodnego spojrzenia, ruszył się, by wciągnąć na siebie świeże ubranie i wyszedł pośpiesznie, by dołączyć do szeregu więźniów. Upewniłem się, że to Arthur wyjdzie pierwszy, skoro strażnicy są zwykle bardziej wyczuleni na ludzi, których musieli niedawno wypuścić z izolatki.

Poczekałem chwilę, zanim się przebrałem i dołączyłem do linii obok Arthura. Nie potrzeba było przyciągać do nas dodatkowej uwagi przez opuszczanie celi wspólnie. Gdy ustawiłem się obok innych więźniów, tuż przed tym, jak strażnik zawołałby mnie ponownie, byłem wdzięczy za luźność naszych spodni. Ukrywały one przynajmniej wypukłość obu naszych erekcji, nawet jeśli wcale nie ułatwiły chodzenia z nią, gdy pomaszerowaliśmy do stołówki na śniadanie. Chociaż pragnąłem wykorzystać swoje podniecenie, zanim zostaliśmy zwolnienie do łazienki, dawno minęło. Patrząc po kwaśnym wyrazie twarzy Arthura, gdy został wysłany do pracy, on też doświadczył podobnego rozczarowania.

Jednak na dłuższą metę nie miało to właściwie znaczenia; odrobimy to sobie później. I nie trzeba mówić, że teraz rzadko spaliśmy oddzielnie.

++++++++++++++++++++

#

++++++++++++++++++++

To się zmieniło, gdy seks zastąpiła miłość.

Wystarczająco frustrujące okazało się, że niemal miesiąc zajęło nam znalezienie okazji do wykorzystania naszego nowego związku. Pogoda stawała się coraz bardziej korzystna, więc naczelnik wysyłał więźniów do ciężkich robót na zewnątrz coraz częściej. Czasami nawet dostawałem tę samą robotę co Arthur, choć to tylko sprawiało, że wymknięcie się na pobliskie pole, by go ponownie oznaczyć, stawało się coraz bardziej kuszące.

Odnowiłem mój ślad na szyi Arthur następnej nocy po jego powrocie z izolatki; co skończyło się pierwszym spontanicznym obciągnięciem sobie nawzajem.  Ale oprócz tego, zwykle gdy wracaliśmy do naszej celi w nocy, jedynie przytulaliśmy się do siebie, całowaliśmy (bo wreszcie mogliśmy to robić) i zasypialiśmy zanim zdążaliśmy dojść do czegoś więcej.

W końcu jednak, pewnej nocy po tym jak obaj wróciliśmy z naszych mniej wymagających robot, nie mogliśmy czekać ani minuty dłużej.

Wkroczyliśmy do naszej celi ramie w ramie, obaj uświadamiając sobie, że to w końcu będzie ta noc. Zeszliśmy z pola widzenia cel po drugiej stronie korytarza, kładąc się powoli na materacu obok siebie. Czule odsunąłem kilka kosmyków z jego oczu. Zastanawiałem się nieśmiało, czy istniał jakiś związek między moją wzmożoną częstotliwością dotykania jego włosów a cichą zgodą Arthura na pozwolenie im urosnąć. Sięgały teraz trochę poniżej uszu. Arthur wydawał z siebie uroczy dźwięk, gdy przejeżdżałem po nich palcami.

Opadł pod moim dotykiem, jego powieki zamknięte. Nigdzie nam się nie śpieszyło. Zgubiłem poczucie czasu, ale w końcu Arthur otworzył powoli oczy i uśmiechnął się do mnie błogo. Obaj wciąż byliśmy onieśmieleni i nadwrażliwi na ten nowego rodzaju dotyk, jak noworodek odkrywający wspaniały, piękny, nowy świat.

Materac zapadł się, gdy Arthur przesunął się bliżej mojego boku. Mój ślad na jego szyi dopiero co zaczynał blaknąć i miał pozostać tam, aż do początku przyszłego miesiąca, gdy znowu go odnowię. Poczułem muskające mnie usta na szczęce, gdy Arthur wyszeptał grzeszne, cudowne słowa prosto w moje ucho: - Kochaj się ze mną, Eames.

\- Arthur - wymamrotałem w jego włosy, czując jak całe moje ciało reaguje na słowa mojego przyjaciela… mojego _kochanka._ Pragnąłem tego od tak dawna; trzepałem sobie do myśli o tym tak wiele razy. Teoretycznie, pieprzyłem go już od ponad roku, ale to miało być coś innego.

Dotyk był intymny i pozwalał wyznawać wcześniej zakazane uczucia i emocje. Musieliśmy pozostać cicho jedynie z powodu więźniów wokół nas, nie przez powstrzymywanie przypadkowych wyznań czy deklaracji. Teraz istniało między nami dużo więcej zaufania; nie musieliśmy już udawać, że nie obchodzi nas przyjemność drugiego.

Rozebrałem Arthura powoli, odrzucając jego ubrania na więzienną podłogę, by następnie zająć się własnym odzieniem. Palce Arthura dołączyły do moich, ciągnęły za materiał mojej koszuli, gdy ja walczyłem ze spodniami. Gdy wszystko zostało odrzucone i zapomniane, ułożyłem się na Arthurze, jedynie przytrzymując część mojej wagi; to było niemal żenujące, jak bardzo podniecony się czułem, jedynie naszymi nagimi ciałami przyciśniętymi do siebie.

Wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie nawzajem przez długi moment, wzrok i palce błądzące po naszych ciałach. To był pierwszy raz, gdy widziałem Arthur w pełni nagiego w okolicznościach, w których mogłem coś z tym zrobić; przebieranie się rano czy prysznic z grupą ludzi wokół nie dawało ku temu zbyt wielkich możliwości. Oczywiście, nawet jeśli mieliśmy na to szansę, nasze niewypowiedziane zasady i wyznaczone granice nie pozwalały nam na ich wykorzystanie.

Teraz jednak… teraz miałem pozwolenie na dotykanie i wpatrywanie się i Arthur miał pozwolenie na uśmiechanie się, wzdychanie i drżenie.

Pocałowałem każdy skrawek skóry Arthura do którego mogłem dosięgnąć. Nawet miejsca, które nie były uważane za zbyt seksowne, wszystko wydawało się kuszące w moich oczach. Wrażenie całowania Arthura okazało się jeszcze wspanialsze, gdy palce mojego przyjaciela zaczęły badać wypukłości i wgłębienia mojego ciała.

Całowałem jego czoło, jego policzki, szczękę tuż pod jego uszami.

Całowałem jego szyję, jego obojczyk i ten niewielki dołeczek pod jego gardłem.

Całowałem jego ramię, jego nadgarstek, dłoń i wnętrze jego łokcia.

Dotarłem jedynie do połowy jego ciała, gdy Arthur zaczął skomleć i napierać na moje strategicznie ułożone udo. Uciszyłem go figlarnie gorącym, gwałtownym pocałunkiem, zostawiając go odrobinę oszołomionego, leżącego na kocach pode mną. Wtedy osunąłem się w dół, by zassać każdy z jego sutków - wyrywając Arthura z otumanienia z jękiem - i kontynuowałem wędrówkę w dół.

Pocałowałem dołek pod ostatnim żebrem Arthura i bok jego biodra. Przez chwilę zostałem zupełnie rozproszony wciskaniem języka w jego pępek, ruszając dalej jedynie, gdy Arthur zaśmiał się bez tchu, a światła na ten wieczór zostały zgaszone. 

\- Kochasz to - ostrzegłem go, dosięgając kości jego miednicy, specjalnie omijając nabrzmiały członek.

\- Eames… - wywarczał Arthur, starając się brzmieć groźnie, ale jedynie sprawiając, że w głowie zawirowało mi od pożądania. Kontynuowanie okazało się wyzwaniem, ale całowałem czule wnętrze jego ud. Wargi dotknęły spoconej skóry tuż pod jądrami. Arthur wygiął się bezgłośnie w górę, gdy całowałem tył jego kolana, jego kostkę i wrażliwe miejsce na szczycie stopy.

W końcu nie mogłem czekać ani chwili dłużej - biodra ocierające się o materac -  wróciłem, by zawładnąć ustami Arthura ponownie. Było tyle rzeczy, które chciałem mu powiedzieć, gdy nasze usta znów się połączyły, poruszając się z łatwością, jak wypracowany, pełen miłości taniec. Jednak wciąż nie odważyłem się wypowiedzieć słów, palących mnie na języku plączącym się z tym Arthura. Wciąż cholernie się bałem o moje przeklęte serce, gdy Arthur odpuści więzienie za niecałe dwa lata.

Zmusiłem się, do ponownego skupienia się na obecnej sytuacji, na czuciu pod sobą Arthura, całującego mnie aż do utraty tchu. Musiałem cieszyć się tym, póki trwało i wyryć każdą sekundę w pamięci.

Całowaliśmy się przez długi czas, podrażniając nasze ciała coraz mocniej. Nasze usta stopił się ze sobą, gdy ciała zaczęły swój własny niezaplanowany taniec, nasze penisy przyciśnięte do siebie bez niczego co mogłoby je rozdzielać. Preejakulat Arthura rozsmarowujący się na moim brzuchu, tak samo jak mój płyn na jego podołku i w krótce musieliśmy się od siebie oderwać, by nie skończyć zbyt wcześnie. 

Chwyciłem jedną z naszych poduszek - obie znajdowały się na moim łóżku ostatnimi czasy - i uniosłem biodra Arthura, by wślizgnąć ją pod nie. Arthur posłał mi pytające spojrzenie, gdy podciągnąłem go odrobinę wyżej na materacu i odsunąłem się. Niczego jednak nie wyjaśniłem, zamiast tego czerpałem przyjemność ze sposobu w jaki pociemniały jego oczy, gdy obserwował ja opadłem głową między jego udami.

Za każdym razem, gdy wcześniej się pieprzyliśmy, nigdy nie pozwoliłem sobie na zachowywanie się zbyt intymnie. W to wliczało się, w mojej opinii, użycie ust przy przygotowaniu partnera. Dotychczas, by nawilżyć mojego przyjaciela, zawsze używałem naszego preejakulatu i śliny. To działało, jednak płyn szybko wysycha na twojej dłoni, gdy dotykasz skóry, sprawiając, że naprawdę trudne staje się nazbieranie go wystarczająco dużo, by pozbyć się bólu całkowicie.

Tej nocy byłem zdeterminowany, by uczynić nasz akt całkowicie bezbolesnym. Przejechałem językiem w górę po jego pośladku, drażniąc się z nim i musnąłem nosem spód jego jąder, by w końcu zassać najpierw jedno a następnie drugie. Desperackie niewielkie skomlenia budowały się na dnie gardła Arthura, gdy ten opadł w dół na moje usta.

Obaj poczuliśmy niecierpliwość niedługo potem, więc ułożyłem dłonie na wnętrzach ud Arthura, by rozkraczyć je mocniej. Przez chwilę wpatrywałem się w jego czerwony, pomarszczony otwór, który już teraz zaciskał się z niecierpliwości i pożądania.

\- Eames, proszę… - błagał cicho Arthur, popychając mnie do działania, gdy zawisłem tam bez ruchu.

Rozzsunąłem dłońmi jego blade pośladki i przycisnąłem język do otworu. Syk przedostał się przez zaciśnięte zęby Arthura. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłem, więc moje ruchy były nieśmiałe i delikatne, gdy polizałem go kilka razy. W tym samym czasie, uniosłem jedną z dłoni w stronę Arthura, szepcząc w jego skórę: - Ssij.

Arthur pochylił się, by dosięgnąć mojej ręki w połowie łóżka i gdy wziął w usta trzy z moich palców niemal doszedłem. Zawirowanie językiem i ssanie ust na moich palcach przypomniało mi nasze wszystkie cudowne obciągania i otarłem się o materac słabo. By ponownie skupić się na moim zadaniu, nabrałem trochę śliny i wsunąłem język w otwór Arthura.

Jego usta odsunęły od moich palców, gdy ten jęknął, opadając z powrotem na drugą poduszkę. Wziąłem moje - teraz śliskie - palce i wsunąłem je do środka, zanim ślina zdążyłaby wyschnąć. Arthur wyjęczał moje imię, gdy dwa z nich zostały wciśnięte do środka a mój język poruszył się po jego pełnym otworze. Jego pięty wbiły się w materac, gdy próbował ustawić się bliżej moich ust, ślizgając się lekko, gdy koce stały się wilgotne od potu - od czasu do czasu zaczynałem być wdzięczny, że pracowałem w pralni.

Wysunąłem palce a następnie wsunąłem wszystkie trzy. Moje usta i język były zajęte pokrywaniem Arthura tak dużą ilością śliny, jaką byłem w stanie wyprodukować. Arthur sięgnął w dół po moje włosy, ale poddał się i zamiast tego zacisnął pięści na prześcieradle.

\- No dalej, Eames… - poprosił cicho. - Chcę ciebie całego. Proszę…

Jak mógłbym odmówić takiej prośbie? 

Odsunąłem się i podczołgałem w górę łóżka, siadając z kolanami obok ramion Arthura. Wziął w usta mojego penisa bez kolejnego słowa, pośpiesznie i niecierpliwie i jedynie _jęcząc_ wokół mnie. Musiałem chwycić się metalowego szczebelka nade mną, by powstrzymać się od wciśnięcia całego członka aż do dna gardła Arthura; bo nie przetrzymałby tego.

Wolną dłonią przejeżdżałem palcami po miękkich czarnych włosach, gdy Arthur zassał policzki.

\- Jesteś najlepszą rzeczą, jak mi się kiedykolwiek przytrafiła - poinformowałem Arthura, próbując złapać oddech. - Jesteś tak cholernie piękny.

Musiałem wyciągnąć penisa z tych zdolnych ust, gdy Arthur spojrzał w górę i spotkał moje spojrzenie z na wpół przymkniętymi oczyma. Sięgnąłem po Arthura a on sięgnął po mnie w tym samym momencie. Spotkaliśmy się w połowie drogi; nasze usta zderzyły się mocno. To był krótki pocałunek, szybki i namiętny, zanim odsunęliśmy się drżąc. Obaj oddychaliśmy ciężko, nasze spojrzenia utkwione w sobie, gdy ruszyłem z powrotem w dół jego ciała.

Ustawiłem mojego penisa - mokrego od ust Arthura - przy jego wejściu i pchnąłem stabilnie. Obserwowałem twarz mojego partnera, aż w końcu zanurzyłem się po samą podstawę, rozkoszując się każdą najmniejszą emocją, która przemknęła przez tę - zwykle opanowaną - twarz. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że pieprzyliśmy się od ponad roku i nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem jego twarzy.

Tylko jedno mignięcie bólu przemknęło przez twarz Arthura, zanim rozpłynęło się w rozpłomienionym pożądaniu.

\- Dobrze, skarbie? - spytałem, nie chcąc poruszyć się, zanim Arthur był gotowy. 

Oczy Arthura otworzyły się, by spotkać moje spojrzenie a usta rozwarły się odrobinę.

\- Wiesz, że tak - odparł, wywołując u mnie uśmiech. - A teraz pieprz mnie tak, jak… - _mnie kochasz,_ zawisło w powietrzu niemo między nami, nasze oczy szeroko otwarte a ciała napięte od oczekiwania. Ale żaden z nas nie miał odwagi, by to powiedzieć. - Jak byś to zrobił, gdybyśmy nie byli w więzieniu - powiedział w końcu Arthur.

Wiedziałem, że miał na myśli coś więcej, niż prosta myśl o niemuszeniu  pozostać cicho.  

Kiwnąłem lekko głową. _Tak, jak cię kocham_ , zgodziłem się w ciszy. Mój kochanek podniósł się w górę i pocałował mnie delikatnie ze zgodą i opadł z powrotem na materac.

Zacząłem wycofywać się powoli i ostrożnie, by wślizgnąć się w niego z tym samym tempem, z którym niegdyś go poznawałem. Mój dotyk na jego nagiej skórze stał się miększy i czulszy, pamiętając jak kruchy był po zostaniu zgwałconym. Zostaliśmy tak przez kilka minut, zapamiętując i zachowując wszystko.

Palce Arthura muskały i plątały się po mojej wilgotnej od potu piersi, gdy odgoniłem jego dłoń od jego nabrzmiałego członka. Jego spojrzenie nie opuszczało mnie ani na chwilę, przeskakując między moimi oczami i moim ciałem. Jego usta były spuchnięte i czerwone od pocałunków i rozchylone, gdy Arthur szeptał przekleństwa i moje imię w nocne powietrze.

Moje palce zaczepiły się pod Arthura nogami i przerzuciły je przez ramiona, pozwalając mi zanurzać się głęboko aż po same jądra i pod kątem, który wyrywał z gardła mojego przyjaciela ciche głębokie jęknięcia przy każdym wydechu. Następnie pochyliłem się do przodu, wsuwając ręce trzymające mój ciężar przy bokach Arthura.

Całowałem każdy skrawek jego skóry, do którego mogłem dosięgnąć, kochając uczucie zanurzania penisa mocniej, szybciej i głębiej.

\- Właśnie tak - obiecałem Arthurowi cicho. Czułość w moich pocałunkach, ale zaborczość i chciwość w moich pchnięciach. - Właśnie w taki sposób… - _cię kocham._

Arthur przytakiwał rozpaczliwie i całował moje przedramiona, gdy zaczął unosić się na spotkanie każdego pchnięcia. Łóżko pod nami skrzypiało i kilku więźniów z pobliskich cel zaczęło gwizdać, ale my ledwo to zauważaliśmy i nie dbaliśmy o to. Byliśmy blisko, prowadząc nasze ciała do linii mety.

\- Gdy dojdziesz… - wyszeptałem w skórę Arthura ze zgubionym oddechem. - Chcę byś wykrzyczał moje imię. 

Arthur pokręcił głową w tą i z powrotem, na wpół zatracony w przyjemności.

\- Nie mogę, przecież wiesz.

\- Zaufaj mi, skarbie - błagałem.

Arthur otworzył oczy i przytaknął. 

Mój członek znikał teraz w ciele Arthura w zawrotnym tempie, nasza skóra klaskała o siebie głośno. Dwa przejechania dłonią po penisie mojego partnera i Arthur wygiął się w łuk pode mną, niemal brutalnie, a nasze ciała zadrżały mocno. Ułożyłem usta na jego ustach, tuż przed tym, jak zaczął krzyczeć moje imię, przełykając jego wołanie i jęki i odpłacając się mu wyjęczanym jego imieniem.

Nasze ciała nie przerywały ruchów przez kolejną minutę, mój brzuch palący od nasienia Arthura. Moje pchnięcia zaczęły się ślizgać, gdy napełniłem jego wnętrze moją własną lepką cieczą. Długo zajęło nam uspokojenie się, a jeszcze dłużej znalezienie energii na rozłączenie.

Rozłożyłem się na piersi Arthura, gdy łapałem oddech, liżąc i ssąc słoną skórę. Gdy znalazłem trochę energii, wyczerpany zsunąłem się w dół, by wyczyścić mojego przyjaciela. Smak naszego spełnienia pomieszał się na moim języku. Arthur także zdawał się go ciekawy, bo pociągnął mnie do niechlujnego, otwartego pocałunku, gdy skończyłem go smakować.

Gdy spocząłem na materacu, moje ciało przyciśnięte do boku kochanka, mój oddech w końcu się wyrównał. Arthur obserwował mnie uważnie, wyraźnie myśląc o czymś intensywnie i głaskał moje włosy. Myślałem, że to będzie ten moment, w którym w końcu rzucimy w siną dal wszelką ostrożność. Ledwo mogłem oddychać.

\- Ty też jesteś najlepszą rzeczą jaka mnie kiedykolwiek spotkała - wyszeptał Arthur z uśmiechem.

To nie były te dwa ciężkie słowa, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Przekaz pozostał ten sam, wypowiedziany z tą samą czułością i oddaniem. Nasze usta spotkały się zmęczone, ledwo się poruszając, gdy przycisnęliśmy się do siebie.

Obaj wiedzieliśmy.

++++++++++++++++++++

#

++++++++++++++++++++

To się zmieniło, gdy zostałem zwolniony warunkowo.

Gdy trafiasz do więzienia z wyrokiem dożywocia - wszystko jedno, czy jesteś winny czy nie - w końcu zaczynasz widzieć więzienie jako twój raczej niefortunny dom. Na początku myślisz, że być może ci się poszczęści i wyjdziesz wcześniej na zwolnieniu warunkowym, ale ta nadzieja wyczerpuje się dosyć szybko. Wciąż zdążają ci się sporadyczne rozmowy kwalifikacyjne, by sprawdzić, czy jacyś nadęci kolesie w garniturach nie stwierdzą, że pozwolenie ci wrócić na łono społeczeństwa byłoby bezpieczne. Ale nigdy nie oczekujesz, by skończyły się one pomyślnie. To jedynie coś, co przerywało monotonię więziennego życia.

Właśnie dlatego, prawie dziesięć lat po tym, jak trafiłem za kratki z wyrokiem dożywocia, nie spodziewałem się żadnego sukcesu po moim spotkaniu w sprawie zwolnienia warunkowego.

Najwyraźniej nie oznaczało to wcale, że nie skończy się ono sukcesem i tak.

Poinformowano mnie, że ostatnio wypłynęły nowe informacje dotyczące mojej sprawy. Najwyraźniej ktoś znalazł istotny ślad, udowadniający, że to Jacob był mordercą, a ja miałem tylko gówniane wyczucie czasu i gównianych przyjaciół. Najwyraźniej dowód ten został wysłany do ”wyjątkowo odpowiednich ludzi”, którzy przyjrzeli się całej sprawie uważnie. Najwyraźniej Jacob przyznał się do wszystkiego, gdy policja zastukała do drzwi jego stojącej-na-uboczu-przyczepy, by zadać kilka pytań, dokładnie tydzień temu.

Najwyraźniej zostanę wypuszczony na zwolnieniu warunkowym, gdy tylko wszystko zostanie potwierdzone a odpowiednie papiery podpisane. Miesiąc. Wszedłem do tego pomieszczenia, spodziewając się wrócić do reszty życia w więzieniu i wyszedłem jako nieoficjalnie wolny człowiek.

Czułem się oszołomiony. Potem poczułem radość. Aż w końcu ogarnęła mnie wściekłość.

Znalazłem Arthura siedzącego samotnie na spacerniaku. Reszta chłopaków miała zaplanowane roboty i musiała poczekać do obiadu, by usłyszeć nowiny. Arthur siedział trochę sztywno na ławce, na której pierwszy raz go oznaczyłem. Podszedłem do niego wolno, wciąż próbując objąć umysłem fakt, że za miesiąc będę wolny.

Arthur spojrzał na mnie, mrużąc oczy od słońca.

\- Dlaczego wyglądasz na zmartwionego? - spytał, brzmiąc na zaskoczonego.

Zatrzymałem się w pół kroku, kilka metrów od ławki.

\- O co ci chodzi? - spytałem zdziwiony. Może i byłem trochę bardziej rozstrojony niż zwykle, ale nikt nie powinien oczekiwać, że wyjdę z rozmowy o zwolnieniu warunkowym szczęśliwy. Chyba że… zmrużyłem oczy. - To ty, prawda?

Arthur na chwilę przybrał niewinną minę, ale w końcu przestać udawać.

\- Nie ma za co - warknął, nie w złości, bardziej w obronie. A ja próbowałem zrozumieć własną reakcję. - Myślałem, że się ucieszysz.

\- Nie, gdy to oznacza zostawienie cię tu samego na prawie dziewięć miesięcy! - krzyknąłem w odpowiedzi, krzywiąc się od razu, bo mój głos poniósł się po całym spacerniaku. Zmusiłem się, by usiąść sztywno na ławce, obniżając głos. - To nie tak powinno się potoczyć. - Od jakiegoś czasu umacniałem mój umysł i serce w przygotowaniu na utratę Arthura na zawsze. No jasne, moglibyśmy się odwiedzać w czasie widzeń i pisać do siebie, ale nie chciałem takiego związku dla Arthura. Wiedziałem, że musiałem dać mu odejść, jeśli chciałem, by był szczęśliwy.

\- Byłem dla ciebie jedynie miłą rozrywką do czasu mojego wyjścia - wycedził Arthur pod nosem, ze spojrzeniem utkwionym w ziemi. - Planowałeś mnie zastąpić?

\- Nie bądź pizdą - warknąłem, głosem niskim i ostrym. – Wiesz, jak bardzo cię kocham!

Cisza zelektryzowała powietrze między nami. Zamknąłem oczy, pochylając głowę ku udeptanej ziemi. Spotkanie w sprawie zwolnienia warunkowego natychmiast wypadło mi z głowy, zastąpione trzepotaniem nerwów. Ostatni raz powiedziałem te dwa słowa do mojej partnerki na studniówce. Byłem naiwny na tyle, by uwierzyć, że jeśli je wypowiem, staną się one prawdą i przestanę zauważać chłopaków. Nie rozumiałem wtedy, co to jest miłość, ona zresztą też nie. Skończyło się to ze łzami niedługo potem, gdy upiłem się i zostałem przyłapany na obciąganiu jej bratu w łazience.

Teraz, lata później, wiedziałem czym jest miłość i znalazłem kogoś, kogo wielbię bardziej niż własne życie - prawdziwość moich uczuć udowodniona przez fakt, że pragnąłem zostać w więzieniu, by być z Arthurem.

I wszystko to spieprzyłem. Dokonałem mojego wyznania w wściekłości, przytłoczony perspektywą zostawienia Arthura. 

Mój przyjaciel siedział w ciszy obok mnie przez długą minutę, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Czyżbym źle odczytał jego uczucia? Czy powiedziałem to zbyt wcześnie? Dopiero dłoń ściskająca moją dłoń spoczywającą na siedzeniu ławki ukoiła moje przerażenie.

\- Też cię kocham – wyszeptał Arthur, głosem szczęśliwym i smutnym jednocześnie. 

Musieliśmy się wtedy rozdzielić, dzwonek wezwał na obiad. Ruszyliśmy blisko siebie, nasze ramiona ocierające się o siebie, gdy kroczyliśmy do stołówki. Powiedziałem ziomkom, że zostałem wypuszczony na warunku i wszyscy zaczęli zachowywać się głośno i jazgotliwie. Wszyscy cieszyli się moim szczęściem i zazdrościli mi jednocześnie, ale starali się ze wszystkich sił ukryć to drugie.

Gdy wychodziliśmy ze stołówki, wysłałem Arthura przodem i odciągnąłem Doma i moich najlepszych kumpli na bok. Wszyscy obiecali mieć oko na Arthura aż do jego zwolnienia – w tym momencie Arthur był bezpieczny w więziennej hierarchii jedynie dzięki kontaktowi ze mną, a strażnicy wciąż byli na niego wściekli po tym, jak trafił do izolatki.

 Mój strach wcale nie zniknął.

 - Czy trafiłeś do izolatki dla mnie, skarbie? - spytałem go, gdy znów zostaliśmy sami w naszej celi.

Arthur spotkał moje spojrzenie i usiadł na skraju łóżka przede mną. Tym razem, ja złapałem jego dłoń w moją, powtarzając naszą pozycję sprzed kilku godzin.

\- Stwierdziłem, że dwa tygodnie w izolatce są warte twojej wolności - powiedział Arthur. Wyjaśnił, jak od przeczytania moich akt - które przejrzał, po tym jak opowiedziałem mu swoją historię - wysyłał listy na zewnątrz.

Zebrał całkiem sporo informacji za pomocą listów. A gdy informację zaczęły stawać się zbyt delikatne, Arthur „pożyczył” osobiste stanowisko naczelnika, by żądać dalszego dochodzenia. Od kiedy jedną z prac Arthura, gdy nie potrzebowali rąk do pracy w bibliotece, było także sortowanie poczty, udawało mu się przemycić listy z odpowiedziami.

 - Jesteś nieprawdopodobny, kochanie. - Pocałowałem jego skroń w podziękowaniu, szczerze wdzięczny, nawet jeśli nie byłem całkiem zadowolony z rezultatu. - Nie powinieneś.

 - Nawet nie wiedziałem, czy to zadziała, albo jak długo będzie trzeba czekać na jakiś efekt - wymamrotał Arthur niemal do samego siebie. - Ale oczywiście, że to zrobiłem. - Posłał mi niewielki uśmieszek. - Nie zamierzałem żyć tam na zewnątrz bez ciebie.

\- Ale co z tobą? - martwiłem się.

Arthur nie potrzebował moich wyjaśnień.

\- Jestem pewny, że już nakłoniłeś chłopaków, by mnie pilnowali. - Prychnął. - Nic mi nie będzie. Dziewięć miesięcy to nie tak długo.

\- Nie mogą cię pilnować cały czas - przypomniałem mu, głosem wciąż ciężki od niepokoju.

\- Eames. - Arthur użył swoje wolnej dłoni, by chwycić moją brodę i obrócić moją twarz, aż spotkałem jego spojrzenie. - Nic mi nie będzie, obiecuję. - Nasze usta spotkały się czule przez chwilę i wtedy mój partner odsunął się. - A teraz, co ty na to, byś okazał mi trochę wdzięczności? - zasugerował z uniesionymi brwiami i opadł na materac. Podążyłem w dół za nim.

Kochaliśmy się tej nocy i każdej innej nocy naszego ostatniego miesiąca, gdy tylko znaleźliśmy ku temu okazję. Resztę naszego czasu spędzaliśmy wspólnie, gdy tylko się dało. Praktycznie nierozłączni, z wyjątkiem chwil grożących tygodniową izolatką. Gdy tylko znajdowaliśmy wspólny moment we dwójkę, dyskutowaliśmy o tym, co zrobimy z naszą wolnością.

Powiedziałem Arthurowi o wszystkim, co chciałem zrobić; rzeczach, które porzuciłem, wierząc, że nigdy nie opuszczę więzienia. Chciałem występować w teatrze, nauczyć się grać na instrumencie i podróżować po całym świecie. Arthur także podzielił się ze mną swoimi planami. Także chciał podróżować, ale chciał rozwijać swoją karierę. Wyjaśnił mi, że słyszał o branży współśnienia współpracującej z rządem - chociaż po swoim wyroku musiałby zajmować się tym nielegalnie. Szczerze mówiąc, brzmiało to dla mnie jak jakaś fantazja, chociaż sama idea zdawała się intrygująca.

Zaczęliśmy także planować, co zrobimy razem za ten niecały rok. Nie wiedziałem, jak udałoby się nam zdobyć na to wszystko pieniądze, ale byłem pewny, że z naszymi umiejętnościami coś byśmy wymyśli. Podróżowalibyśmy po całym świecie i kochali na plaży przy zachodzie słońca. Obserwowalibyśmy gwiazdy nocą i wybrali na przejażdżki do niewielkich wiosek. Kupilibyśmy dom tylko dla nas i zachowali się, jak stare małżeństwa. Kłócilibyśmy się i uprawiali seks na pogodzenie i wymigiwalibyśmy się od prac domowych.

Ogólnie rzec biorąc, chcieliśmy tylko normlanego życia razem. 

Czas nigdy nie płynął szybciej niż w ciągu tego miesiąca. Jestem całkiem pewny, że Arthur próbował odwracać uwagę od moich lęków. Był w tym bardzo dobry. Zanim się nawet zorientowałem, nadeszła noc przed moim wyjściem. Spakowałem tych kilka przedmiotów, które należały do mnie, rozebrałem się i przycisnąłem Arthura do materaca wolno i mocno.

Wiedzieliśmy, że nie dostaniemy żadnej okazji do właściwego pożegnania następnego ranka, więc musieliśmy zrobić to tej nocy. Gdy już wyczyściliśmy się i zwinęliśmy pod kocami, całowaliśmy się przez czas wydający się sekundami i godzinami jednocześnie. Odsunąłem się dopiero, gdy poczułem wilgotność na twarzy.

Dopiero po chwili, uświadomiłem sobie, że to moje własne łzy. Arthur uniósł czule dłoń i kciukiem pieszczotliwie wytarł krople.

\- Odwiedziesz mnie? - spytał cicho, wyglądając jakby powstrzymywał swoje własne łzy, ale starał się nie zasmucać mnie jeszcze bardziej.

\- Oczywiście! - wykrzyknąłem cicho w niedowierzaniu, zszokowany, że mógłby pomyśleć inaczej. - W następny poniedziałek będę tutaj pierwszy - przyrzekłem. Zamieszkałbym w pokoju widzeń przez następne dziewięć miesięcy, gdyby mi pozwolono. Marzyłem, by mieli częstsze godziny wizyt, ale musieliśmy to przeżyć.

\- Wychodząc z więzienia, powinieneś czuć szczęście - próbował mnie łajać, chociaż jego głos złamał się w połowie zdania, psując cały efekt.

Spotkaliśmy się ponownie w słonym pocałunku, usta przyprawione przez nasze łzy.

\- Kocham cię, Arthur - wyznawałem niezliczone ilości razy w jego wargi. Za każdym razy, gdy odpowiadał mi tym samym, po prostu musiałem powiedzieć to jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz. Musiał uwierzyć, musiał _wiedzieć_ , bo te dziewięć miesięcy miały wydawać się nieskończonością.

W pewnym momencie zasnęliśmy i poranek przyszedł zdecydowanie zbyt szybko. Strażnik zabębnił pałką o nasze kraty, budząc nas jeszcze przed apelem. Byłem wdzięczny, że ubraliśmy się z powrotem poprzedniej nocy, ale wiedziałem, że strażnik musiał zobaczyć jak się tuliliśmy. Calvin okazał się jednym z klawiszy, którzy eskortowali mnie na zewnątrz, ale gdy próbowałem spotkać jego spojrzenie, by poprosić go o ostatnią przysługę, aby miał oko na Arthura, wpatrywał się uparcie w podłogę.

Przełykając ciężko, wysunąłem się z łóżka wolno i chwyciłem moją małą torbę. Część mnie miała zamiar opóźniać to przez kolejne dziewięć miesięcy, albo iść tak wolno, aż strażnicy zdenerwowaliby się i by oszczędzić sobie czasu, wyrzucili Arthura na zewnątrz razem ze mną. Tak się jednak nie stało. Obserwowali mnie bez żadnych widocznych emocji.

\- Uważaj na siebie, kochanie - błagałem Arthura, gdy spotkaliśmy się na jeden ostatni pocałunek; strażnicy okazali się na tyle mili, by nam na to pozwolić. Arthur siedział na skraju łóżka, także odmawiając poruszania się szybciej, więc klęknąłem przed nim i pociągnąłem jego twarz ku mojej. - Kocham cię - dodałem w jego usta.

Przytaknął i oddał pocałunek.

\- Ja też - wykrztusił z siebie w pół szlochu, co obu nam wycisnęło łzy z oczu. Trudno było mówić, trudno było przełykać, trudno oddychać. - Zobaczymy się jeszcze - przypomniał nam obu, chociaż to zdawało się nie mieć w tamtej chwili znaczenia.

 Pochyliłem się do kolejnego pocałunku i usłyszałem niecierpliwe westchnięcie nade mną.

\- Dobra, kończmy z tym - powiedział jeden ze strażników - nie Calvin. Arthur odepchnął mnie, zanim zdążyliśmy wpaść w kłopoty i wyprostował się sztywno.

\- Czas iść - nacisnął Calvin, gdy wciąż stałem w miejscu.

\- Wiem. - Wytarłem łzy z twarzy i podążyłem za strażnikiem, wychodząc z celi. Arthur poszedł za mną aż do drzwi. Patrzyłem, jak stojąc tam, podąża za mną spojrzeniem, aż skręciliśmy i zniknął mi z oczu.

++++++++++++++++++++

#

++++++++++++++++++++

To się skończyło tydzień później, gdy przeczytałem gazetę. 

Byłem w moim najlepszym garniturze. I mówiąc to, mam na myśli mój jedyny, raczej nędzny garnitur. Właściwie to ten sam, który miałem na sobie w sądzie dziesięć lat temu, gdy mnie skazali. Szary materiał był znoszony, odrobinę zbyt krótki w rękawach i zbyt ciasny w ramionach. Pod spodem miałem koszulę we wzór paisley, którą, wiedziałem, Arthur by znienawidził, ale naprawdę nie posiadałem nic innego.

Wystroiłem się, bo miałem zamiar odwiedzić Arthura tego dnia. Byłem tak zdenerwowany, zniecierpliwiony i podekscytowany. Minął tylko tydzień od mojego zwolnienia, ale miałem wrażenie, że minęło całe życie. Nie wiedziałem, jak miałem przetrzymać kolejne dziewięć miesięcy życia bez mojego partnera.

Przez cały tydzień ciągle próbowałem znajdować sobie zajęcie, by nie martwić się o to jak Arthur sobie radzi bez przerwy. Po tym jak mnie wypuszczono, wynajęto mi maleńkie mieszkanie w ośrodku przejściowym; zdaje się, że nawet jeśli zostałem niesprawiedliwie oskarżony, bali się, że więzienie zmieniło mnie w kryminalistę. Trochę ironicznie. Ale gdy pokazano mi pokój, moją pierwszą myślą, było, że muszę wymienić łóżko na podwójne, w przygotowaniu na wyjście Arthura.

Inni lokatorzy pilnowali swojego nosa, co mi jak najbardziej odpowiadało. Ledwo pamiętałem, w jaki sposób powinieneś zaczynać rozmowę z normalnymi ludźmi; w więzieniu najczęściej zaczynałeś od swojego przewinienia. Nie wydawało mi się, by “Cześć, jestem Eames. Wsadzono mnie do więzienia za morderstwo, ale przysięgam, że jestem niewinny” sprawdziło się zbyt dobrze.

Zajęty byłem także robotą, którą mi załatwiono. Ustawiono mnie do pracy w pralni w pobliskim hotelu. Można by powiedzieć, że mogliby dać mi trochę jakiejś odmiany, ale właściwie miałem to gdzieś; przynajmniej teraz płacili mi za moją pracę. Kilku z pracowników okazało się całkiem gadatliwych, co sprawiało, że praca stawała się mniej nudna. Ich historie były najczęściej jeszcze bardziej szare od mojej i dogadywaliśmy się całkiem dobrze.

Życie poza więzieniem okazało się jednak zupełnie inne i walczyłem silnie, by się do niego przyzwyczaić. Nie nauczyłem się gotować przed trafieniem za kratki, więc robiłem teraz proste posiłki - nie miałem kasy, by pozwolić sobie na wyrzucanie przypalonego jedzenia. Czułem się strasznie samotny, siedząc przy niewielkim biurku obok okna; przywykłem do Arthura u mojego boku i chłopaków wokół.

Zdecydowanie najtrudniejsze okazały się jednak noce. Rozbierałem się z moich nowo zakupionych ubrań - miałem jedynie kilka kompletów wszystkiego, dopóki nie zaoszczędzę trochę pieniędzy - i wieszałem je w szafie, która wydawała się okropnie pusta, bez wiszących równo ubrań Arthura. Wślizgałem się pod koce i przyciskałem twarz do czystej poduszki. I wtedy leżałem tak, nie będąc w stanie spać, przez godziny.

Nigdy nie uświadamiałem sobie, jak głośno jest w więzieniu w ciągu nocy, dopóki nie położyłem się spać w moim maleńkim mieszkaniu. W więzieniu ludzie bez przerwy chrapali, często się bili i regularnie krzyczeli przez sen. W ośrodku przejściowym ludzie wdawali się czasami w bójki czy wracali pijani w trzy dupy. Jednak ogólnie rzecz biorąc, cisza była tak przytłaczająca, że ledwo mogłem to znieść.

Jeszcze gorsze było wrażenie - i świadomość – leżenia w łóżku bez Arthura u boku. To nawet nie chodziło o seks, szczerze. To znaczy, tęskniłem za tym, oczywiście, że tak i nie miałem zamiaru szukać tego gdzieś indziej. Ale zrezygnowałbym z seksu do końca życia, gdybym mógł mieć Arthura zwiniętego w moich ramionach.

Także moje myśli stawały się bardziej natarczywe nocami. Moje lęki stawały się bardziej jaskrawe, gdy nie miałem nic do odwrócenia uwagi. Arthur najprawdopodobniej dostał już kolejnego współwięźnia. Co jeśli okazał się kimś podobnym do Rexa? Co jeśli strażnicy stwierdzili, że mają to gdzieś? Co jeśli chłopaki niczego nie zauważyli, albo jeśli straciłem ich lojalność przez zazdrość o moją wolność?

Prawie traciłem zdrowe zmysły tego pierwszego tygodnia i nie raz płakałem w poduszkę jak dziecko.

Wszystko jednak miało okazać się dzisiaj - w poniedziałek - gdy znów mogłem zobaczyć Arthura. Chciałem opowiedzieć mu o moim tygodniu, a on mógłby uspokoić moje lęki. I przysięgam, że byłem na tyle zdesperowany, że planowałem nawet całować tę obrzydliwą szybę, by znaleźć się bliżej niego.

Byłem już ubrany i miałem odliczone drobne na autobus, jako uzupełnienie mojego podróżnego zestawu. Musiałem zmusić się, by usiąść przy moim małym biurku i przerzuć babeczkę bez smaku, bo godziny wizyt zaczynają się dopiero o dziesiątej. By zająć się czymś, zszedłem na dół, by zabrać moją pocztę. Siadając z powrotem przy moim biurku z nogami ledwo mieszczącymi się pod nim, przejrzałem stos papierów. Moją uwagę przyciągnęła najpierw lokalna gazeta, bo leżała na samym wierzchu a w nagłówku widniała nazwa naszego więzienia.   

MORDERSTWO W WIĘZIENIU

Serce biło mi jak oszalałe a palce drżały, gdy rozkładałem strony, by przeczytać cały artykuł. W więzieniu już wcześniej zdarzały się zabójstwa, powtarzałem sobie. Nie było powodu, by panikować. Poza tym, to wielkie więzienie; to mógł być ktokolwiek.  

Jednak, na szczycie kolumny, gapiąc się na mnie i wyglądając na bardzo zirytowanego byciem fotografowanym, widniał Arthur. Zdjęcie było stare, Arthur wciąż wyglądał bardzo młodo - pochodziło jeszcze sprzed więzienia, przed tym jak się poznaliśmy.  

Łzy spływały mi po twarzy, gdy próbowałem przeczytać artykuł. Ledwo udawało mi się rozróżnić litery; wzrok miałem zamazany a strony trzęsły się gwałtowanie w moich dłoniach. Gdy zmusiłem się do czytania dalej, zacząłem się hiperwentylować, aż w końcu zwymiotowałem na dywan.

Artykuł wyjaśnił, że jednej nocy jakieś typki otoczyły Arthura wieczorem w bibliotece, gdy ten kończył układać książki. Został znaleziony niedługo później, gdy strażnicy z nocnego patrolu przyszli odprowadzić go z powrotem do celi. Jednak wtedy było już za późno. Rany, mówił artykuł, zostały zadane tak, by przysporzyć jak najwięcej bólu. To nie było pobicie, które zaszło za daleko; śmierć była zamierzona.

Gazeta podała imiona winnych, skoro zostali przyłapani dosłownie z krwią na rękach. Krwią Arthura na rękach. Rozpoznałem także te imiona; to niektórzy z pachołków Vince’a. To właśnie był problem więzienia; robiłeś tu sobie wrogów na całe życie.

Dosyć długo zajęło mi wyrwanie fotografii Arthura drżącymi dłońmi i schowanie jej do kieszeni na piersi, by następnie rozszarpać resztę gazety na kawałeczki. Nie obchodziło mnie, jaką karę otrzymają winowajcy ani gdzie zostaną przeniesieni. Nic nie mogło być wystarczające.

Zakrztusiłem się głośnym szlochem i zwymiotowałem jeszcze raz, ledwo dostarczając organizmowi wystarczającą ilość tlenu do oddychania. Moje oczy i nos piekły od łez spływających mi po twarzy. Ledwo zauważałem słony smak, gdy oddychałem moim łzami, krztusząc się nimi ponownie. Moje serce próbowało wyrwać się z klatki piersiowej, a całe ciało dostało drgawek, gdy próbowałem wydalić własne serce z resztą wymiotów. Wyglądało to jakby całe moje ciało się buntowało, próbowało rozerwać się na kawałeczki, by nie musieć czuć dłużej tego bólu.

Poruszyłem się, by zrzucić resztę mojego śniadania i poczty na podłogę, mając nadzieję się, że niszczenie ulży odrobinę mojemu bólowi. Jednak jedna koperta, ze moim adresem zapisanym schludnie, znieruchomiła moje ruchy. Gdy dostrzegłem adres zwrotny z imieniem Arthura, nie wiedziałem co zrobić. Czyżby Arthur jakoś upozorował własną śmierć i uciekł? Nie mogłem sobie nawet pozwolić na nabranie nadziei.  

Rozerwałem kopertę i musnąłem palcami delikatne zawijasy Arthura. Staranne, ale dziwnie ekspresyjne. Zacząłem czytać:

_Drogi Eamesie,_

_Tęsknię za tobą. Tak, zapisuje to na papierze, żebyś mógł trzymać to przeciwko mnie na zawsze. Ale to prawda. Więzienie zwyczajnie nie jest już takie samo bez ciebie. Wiem, że powinno być tu okropnie - dać mi nauczkę i tak dalej - i dlatego nie powinienem narzekać. Ale tęsknię za tobą straszliwie. Dziwnie nie mieć cię w pobliżu._

_Wczoraj dostałem nowego współwięźnia. Nazywa się Liam i jest nawet chudszy ode mnie. Płakał przez całą noc i nie miałem pojęcia co mu powiedzieć. Nie wiem nawet, za co tu trafił. Zatrzymałem dolną pryczę; nie chciałem wrócić wieczorem i zobaczyć leżącego tu kogoś innego niż ty, wiesz?_

Mniej więcej wtedy musiałem przestać czytać. Płakałem tak mocno, że tusz przede mną stawał się nierozróżnialną plamą. Wiedziałem, że Arthur płakał, pisząc ten list. Wiem, że to brzmi dziwnie, ale mogłem rozpoznać, że smugi atramentu pochodziły od łez a nie spoconych palców.   

Do tego teraz stało się jasne, że nie była to podstępna wiadomość informująca, że Arthur uciekł i czeka na mnie na jakiejś dalekiej plaży. Data w górnym rogu wskazywał, że list został napisany kilka dni po moim wyjściu i nie było żadnych przesłanek, by sądzić, że był on czymś więcej niż zwykłym listem.

Zmusiłem się do uspokojenia na tyle, by móc skończyć czytać, bo to były ostatnie słowa Arthura skierowane do mnie - nawet jeśli nie taki był zamiar tego listu. Nigdy więcej nie usłyszę jego głosu ani nawet nie zobaczę jego schludnego pisma.

_Czas mija teraz wolniej. Oczywiście wciąż pracuję i wciąż jem posiłki z chłopakami. Ale to nie to samo. Nie wyobrażasz sobie, jakie ilości marchewki zostałem zmuszony zjeść. I nawet jeśli w końcu mam trochę miejsca we własnym łóżku, wolałbym byś był obok. Mimo, że lato jest coraz bliżej, pościel wydaje się zimna. Trudno mi zasnąć._

W tym miejscu stało kilka zamazanych linijek, zanim pismo Arthura pojawiło się ponownie:

_Obawiam się, że popełniłem błąd, wyciągając cię z więzienia jako pierwszego. Myślę, że powinienem poczekać i zająć się wszystkim, będąc na zewnątrz. Ale się bałem. Nie wiedziałem, jak poradziłbym sobie w prawdziwym świecie tak długo bez ciebie. Stwierdziłem, że ty będziesz silniejszy. Ale kilku kolesi zaczęło robić problemy. Nie martwiłbym się tak bardzo, skoro to tylko nieprzyjemności a twoi przyjaciele mają na mnie oko, ale mogę ich rozpoznać. To ci sami, którzy pomogli Vince’owi, a twoi ludzie nie mogą zawsze być w pobliżu._

_Staram się nie martwić tak bardzo jak ty, ale i tak chciałem do ciebie napisać. Tylko gdyby coś się jednak stało. Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, na którą chcę byś miał dowód na piśmie, bo musisz o tym wiedzieć._

_Kocham cię._

_Jesteś wspaniały i sprawiasz, że jestem tak strasznie szczęśliwy. Sprawiłeś nawet, że nie żałuje trafienia za kratki._

_Tak czy siak, pewnie i tak dramatyzuję. Możemy śmiać się z mojego  niedorzecznego gadania, gdy odwiedzisz mnie w poniedziałek. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko toczy się dobrze u ciebie, w prawdziwym świecie._

_Na zawsze Twój,_

_Arthur._

Nie umiem powiedzieć jak długo siedziałem tam z ostatnim słowami Arthura na kolanach. Na pewno długo po czasie, kiedy wyszedłbym, by złapać autobus do więzienia. Ale teraz nic już tam na mnie nie czeka, żadnych poniedziałkowych wizyt. Nigdy więcej nie zobaczę Arthura i jego niewielkiego uśmiechu, nigdy nie usłyszę jego głosu ani nie posmakuję jego ust, nie poczuję jego ciała pod moim.

To wszystko zwyczajnie... minęło. Skończyło się.

Wszystko na co czekałem w przyszłości dotyczyło Arthura. Gdy wyjdzie z więzienia i razem przechrzcimy ten pokój naszym ponownym spotkaniem. Gdy zwiedzimy cały świat. Gdy będziemy obserwować gwiazdy. Gdy wpadniemy w przyjemną, szczęśliwą rutynę. Teraz nie zostało nic, na co mogę czekać.

Arthur odszedł.

W końcu złożyłem list i umieściłem go w mojej kieszeni razem ze zdjęciem. Potem płakałem jeszcze więcej, głośno i mocno, aż moje ciało stało się zbyt zmęczone i odwodnione. Moja twarz wyglądała strasznie i czułem się otępiały od bólu głowy i wyschniętego na wiór gardła.

Poczekałem, aż moje oczy stały się mniej czerwone i zapuchnięte i sięgnąłem po portfel. Wrzuciłem drobne na autobus z powrotem do skórzanej przegródki i wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Mężczyzna w sklepie z narzędziami zerkał na mnie dziwnie, gdy spacerowałem po alejkach, więc kupiłem niepotrzebne dodatkowe  dziesięć stóp sznura. Pieniądze i tak niedługo nie będą mieć dla mnie znaczenia.

Gdy wróciłem do domu, odłożyłem sznur na biurko i usiadłem ponownie. Obserwowałem przez jakiś czas, jak świat kręci się za oknem, poważnie rozważając, czy byłbym w stanie kontynuować samemu. Jak ludzie to robią? Mam wrażenie, że w mojej piersi widnieje otwarta dziura, tam gdzie Arthur został mi odebrany; on zawsze był prawowitym właścicielem mojego serca.

Wyjąłem ponowie list i przeczytałem go kilkanaście razy. Wkrótce znałem go na pamięć, ale i tak czytałem słowa Arthura wciąż i wciąż, bo to były _jego_ słowa. Potem wyciągnąłem z kieszeni fotografię, kołysząc ją w mojej dłoni. Uświadomiłem sobie, że to jedyne zdjęcie Arthura jakie posiadam; mojego współwięźnia, mojego przyjaciela, mojego kochanka, mojego partnera. Wszystko inne zostało dokładnie zamknięte w moich wspomnieniach.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia, gdy opuściłem więzienie, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką kupiłem był notatnik, długopis i koperty, by móc napisać do Arthura. Pamiętając o tym, wyciągnąłem długopis i papier i zacząłem to spisywać. Nie mogę właściwie powiedzieć po co. Moja rodzina odeszła i jedyna osoba, która coś dla mnie znaczyła, jest teraz martwa. Nie wiem nawet, czy ktokolwiek to przeczyta - podejrzewam, że to prawdopodobnie najdłuższy samobójczy list w historii - ale jeśli przeczytają to, wątpię, czy kogoś by to obeszło.   

Myślę, że napisałem to, by wszystko zapamiętać. By przeżyć te lata z Arthurem jeszcze raz przed samym końcem, ponieważ to były lata warte zapamiętania. Wciąż mogę zobaczyć to wszystko wyraźnie w mojej głowie, każda chwila, która nadał mojemu życiu wartości.

Sznur czeka na mnie. Gotowy, bym zawiązał odpowiedni splot i oddał swoje życie w jego zdolny uścisk. List Arthura i fotografia wróciły na swoje miejsce w kieszeni mojej okropnej paisleyowej koszuli. Tu gdzie Arthur przynależy, tuż nad moim sercem.

Tu gdzie pozostanie na zawsze.

 

 

 


End file.
